Sexual Desire
by Jollymane05
Summary: Danny always been an outcast amongst his peers as Danny Fenton, But what happens when he opens a strange box that will change his love life forever?
1. Shooting Stars

**NOTE: I Do not own any characters from Danny Phantom, All characters belong to the creator. Enjoy**

Chapter 1 Shooting Stars

Let me tell you the story about the hero of Amity Park. Danny Phantom also known as Danny Fenton was the boy who saved the world many years ago. He upgrade his outfit in a more "mature" way than before, Skipping to now we see the dear boy having nightmares in his sleep.

"No...I can't...I won't!" Danny tossing and turning in his sleep, He begins sweating nervously while still sleeping. "Don't hurt them..."

Inside Dannys dream it seems like he was chasing someone who appears to have his friends and family souls. He couldn't see them but all he did know is the unknown person had a black cloak on.

"Get back here!" Danny chasing the mysterious person almost getting closer to them. "Why can't i go ghost!?"

The rain pours down heavily on the two. Danny couldn't see at all due to the wind blowing down on his face. But he managed to catch the person by jumping down on them.

"Give me back my friends!" Danny yanking the mask they was wearing. He couldn't believe who he saw.

"You're..." Danny scanning his eyes surprise at the person who did this. "This can't be true...YOU CAN'T BE."

"This isn't real." The mysterious person grab Dannys neck squeezing the life out of him. "Life has many doors Danny boy-"

"AHHHHH!!!"

Daniel woke up with a powerful scream that made both his parents rush inside his room with Fenton gadgets. Danny was so traumatized to the point he held onto his neck tightly like his life depended on it.

"GOTCHU NOW GHOST FREAKS!" Jack kicks Dannys door wide open holding a Fenton Crammer ready to blast any ghost he sees. Next to him is his wife Maddie behind her husband to back him up with her own weapon the Fenton Bazooka.

"Don't shoot it's me!!!" Danny freaks out by his father pointing the gun right at him. Jack looks around one more time for any ghost but there wasn't one ghost in the room. He puts his weapon away and stand down with Maddie also disappointed.

"Why did you scream dear? Did you have a bad dream?" Maddie questioned her son while sitting next to him worried

"I wouldn't say that. It's a long story." Danny slants forward staring at the floor "Can you guys let me be? I need to be alone for now."

Maddie had so many questions to ask him she never seen her son so self centered when it came to telling his own mother, She nods her head and gave him a sweet warm kiss on the head. "I hope you get better, Call us anytime when you need to talk."

"Thanks mom." Danny gave her a real genuine smile. Maddie and Jack left his room heading back downstairs to the basement. He went back inside his bed holding onto his bed covers closing his eyes, he soon wakes up from a deadly chilling voice that echoes through his ears.

"Where's my goodnight kiss?" A shadow figure coming at the end of the bed. Danny instantly got out of his bed sweating in fear. "Who are you...? Show yourself!"

"But Danny don't you remember me?" The shadow figure came into view showing only their face.

"S-Sam!?" Danny spoke to the creature who looked exactly like his long time best friend. He soon went into a fighting pose when he seen the rest of "Sams" body, The figure changes it's face into a disgusting baby whos vomiting blood out of its nose like a waterfall.

"What the hell...I'm going ghost!" Danny shouts his catchphrase, he waited for a good minute to realise nothing happen. Danny glares at the shadow in horror

"Don't worry, i won't bite at least not yet."

The shadow lurking out of the dark appearing to be a young beautiful female with black smooth silky hair that also compliments her tan skin tone. She had on a amazing red dress letting her chest all out in a sexual type of way.

"You're that girl i locked up in a box nine years ago. How did you even-"

"Shhh child, I forgive you" She teleported right behind him. He couldn't move at all she had her shadow tentacles hold him down temporarily. "Your sexual desires bought me here, Now that your a big boy now you seek pleasure in females bodies right?

"Argh! Let go of me you creep!" Danny mumbles his words in. It was no use she was already sexually biting down on his neck creating a large visible hickey. "You taste so delicious hmm..."

When she was done she freely lets go of him and teleports right in front of him with a devious smirk licking the blood off her lips

"My neck-" Danny holding the back of his neck "Why do i feel so weak!?"

"I've place a curse spell on you silly! Now all of your hormones is mine to take over." She playfully flirted "Plus, I'm immune to ghost energies."

Danny didn't pay any attention to her. His mind and eyes were only focusing on her chest, The way they stood in place like big ballons he couldn't help but drool.

"Hey! She snaps her fingers "Eyes up here!" Danny blinks once and went back to normal. "Who are you a-A-And what do you want with me!?"

"The names Amorous, I'm the 5th queen out of the Seven Queens of Purgatory. She explains, "I possess the power of sexual desires. You have what i seek."

"S-sorry y-you don't interest me." Danny stutters his words together while looking anywhere else but her.

She teleports closer to Daniel this time shape shifting into his own sister Jasmine. "How about now Danny?" Amorous using the voice of Jazz as she lifts his chin upwards with her index finger.

"Jazz? No! GET OFF ME!" Danny pushes her away from his personal space. "Argh!" Danny falling on his knees holding his neck in pain.

"Seems like you don't go that way..." Amorous said turning back normal. "You sure are a confusing boy. But my time is up, Daylight is taking over." Amorous shadows slowly fading away from the window sunlight.

"What about this? It hurts..." Danny showing her the hicky she place on him. "I can't go to school looking like this"

"Hmm i suppose you're right. One second." Amorous snaps her fingers twice summoning another female out of no where. "Amatory, Do me a favor dear sister of mine, take care of all his sexual needs with each female he encounters. You take care of him during the day and I'll take care of him at night. Understand?"

"U-Understood." Amatory bows down to her older sister accepting the request. "Good. Farewell..." Amorous disappears letting the sunshine takes over

"No come back! Aahh!!" Danny putting both his hands on the bruise on his neck "C-can Y...you...Please help me!?"

Amatory bend her knees to aid Danny but her skills and power couldn't help him at all. Each queen has different types of powers that the others don't have, And in her case she didn't have the power of "lover biting" skill.

"M-My p-owers can't control Lover skill...Only emotion sadness s-s-Sorry." Amatory weeps "I...I-can heal you though."

"Please." Danny spoke ready to take any aid from someone who knows what their doing. Amatory used her hand and place it carefully on Dannys neck saying something that he couldn't comprehend.

"Θεραπεύστε αυτό το αγόρι δεν τον κάνει το παιχνίδι μου ας ζούμε όλοι με χαρά." Amatory removed her hand away "There."

Danny got up from his feet and went ghost immediately. His jet black hair became spikey white, his eyes went from blue to neon green and his clothes became a grey and black jumpsuit.

"Woah! I can't believe it! I'm a ghost!" Danny grabbed his hair in confusion "What did you do!?"

"M-My powers are healing...Therefore i can bring strength and power..P-Please don't hurt me." Amatory trembles in fear

Danny thought about what the girl did for him, She literally saved his life from the pain. He decides not to fight her instead thank her for the help she did.

"Thanks for the help" Danny scratching the back of his head "It was really nice of you."

"N-No problem!" Amatory bows down "I-If you n-need anything i-i will assist."

"That's really thoughtful of you but no thanks." Danny declines the offer "And who you suppose to be?"

"Oh right i-i forgot. The names A-Amatory, I'm the 2nd q-q-queen out of the Seven Queens of Purgatory! she explains her role to him, "I possess the power of S-Sexual Motivation..."

The way she introduce herself made Danny feel funny on the inside. He didn't notice he was staring her down in a awkward face expression, Who can blame him? She was just so adorable Amatory's hair color was dark pink that matches her eye color too, She had her hair into two pigtails with small ribbons on each side finally adding a pink fluffy jacket that covers her whole body, Ending it with pink and white fluffy boots.

"You look reall-"

"Danny! It's time to get up, School starts in five minutes." a familiar voice coming from downstairs. Danny knew exactly who it was. "I'll be there in a minute!"

"I gotta go...It was nice to meet you or whatever" Danny sucking his drool back inside his mouth. He transform back to his normal human self

"W-W-Wait! I was ordered to take at least one sexual lover soul from you..."

"You kidding right?"

"Afraid n-not. You was the one who open the box again...W-We need souls to fulfill our sins, Once we give it to "him" he'll offer our human bodies for their souls..."

"So you saying your sin was sexual!? You don't even look like you do that." Danny said

"It was sexual abuse...I-I couldn't take it any longer...S-So i-i committed suicide..."

"I-I don't know what to sa-" Danny entire face became numb. Amatory entered his-

mind taking access to his whole physical body and mind. "I-I'm sorry." she says inside of Dannys mind

Jazz bangs on his door repeatedly saying that the bus is outside waiting on them. "Danny come on the bus not gonna wait all day"

"C-Coming!" Amatory using Dannys voice to reply back." She opens the door and rushes downstairs awkwardly.

"Now i have to babysit you too?" Jazz sighs while watching her brother take one stair at a time.

"M-Maybe this was a b-bad idea." Amatory says to herself "Being human is hard..."

with that she slips out of Dannys mind and disappears.

"Wha? What happen?" Danny ask anyone who knew the answer, "Jazz? When did you get in my room?"

"Danny this isn't funny we missed the bus thanks to you! Jazz frowns walking outside without him.

Danny strugs his shoulders and took the next way he could get to school. He flew outside his house intangible flying off in the clouds.

"Wonder how Sam is doing...I MEAN TUCKER!"

He shakes his head left and right and continues to fly to his school before the bell rings on him. It took him six minutes to arrive at school on time.

"Great! I made it just in time" Danny landing on the ground safely. He was just about to head to class when he hears someone was crying, he turns around to see her out of all people was crying.

"S-Star?" Danny utterly confused as to why the most popular girl was not hanging by herself "Whats wrong?"

"Ewww...Get away unpopular geek boy!" Star shooed him away "Don't look at me i'm hideous!"

"You know, You don't have to pretend. Right?" Danny replies as he sat next to her.

"Why you care huh? she sniffs her nose once "You're the hero not a counselor."

Danny pats her back as he looks up at the sky with a smile. Star never seen this side of him, for the first time she was finding him attractive in her point of view

"Heros main job is to protect. But in your case i'll be both." Danny turns his head back to Star

"Thanks...That made me a little better." She half smiles. Star placed her hand onto his hoping he would respond.

 **"D-Do it..."**

"Huh? Who said that?" Danny breaking the silence. He looks around to see who or what that whispered in his ear.

"Are you okay? Did i over do it!?" Star removing her hand away from his. She couldn't be more embarrassed first Kwan now this.

"What? No. Can you excuse me for one sec? Danny holding his index finger up leaving the confused teen

Danny went behind a tree thinking about the recent events that took place so far. He didn't understand much but he knew exactly who it was who whispered in his ear.

"You can get out of my head now." Danny said sharply "I know it's you."

" **D-Dang it...I thought I-I was mysterious enough**

Amatory teleports out of his mind showing her appearance to him. She begins to cry in process knowing that she got caught. "H-How did you know?"

"Just the way you talk" Danny told her "Maybe next time." He chuckles

"L-Listen you! W-We don't have time, i read on the list that you had s-s-sexual feelings for her two years ago." Amatory says

"List? What list?"

"T-This one-" Amatory summons Daniels harem list. It had every female at some point of time when he wanted to had sex with them from a long time ago till now.

"What the Fu-" Danny snatched the list from the air "This can't be!"

Danny read the list over and over in his head. He gotten so nervous that he read it loud enough for both him and Amatory herself to hear the list

1\. Samantha Manson

2\. Paulina Sanchez

3\. Ember Mclain

4\. Desiree

5\. Kitty

6\. Dora

7\. Spectra

8\. Star

9\. Pandora

"How did you even get this!?" Danny blushing extremely as he burns the list with his pyrokinesis power.

"Um..." Amatory points at the person who was now behind Danny angry at him. Danny looks behind him to see Star tapping her foot on the ground.

"So you left me for a freaking tree!? Am i that bad?" Star ask

"No, No, Not at all." Danny laughs off how embarrass he was. Amatory took opportunity to go back inside his mind.

"Are you okay?" Star sees Danny twitching his eyes. "This what i get for talking to the losers." Star stomping her feet on the ground heading to class.

 **"S-Stop her!"**

He ran to her and hugged her from behind squeezing her waistline. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you."

Star's eyes were so big, She was shock by Dannys sudden apology that she forgot what he did wrong in the first place. She moves out of Dannys grip turning around to face him.

"Do you really mean that?" Star glares at his blue eyes waiting for him to say yes.

"Every word." Danny answered, bending his neck down moving his face closer to hers. She knew where this was heading and allows him to continue moving in even more.

 **"J-Just DO IT!"**

Their lips made full contact with each other, He pulls her into a embrace and she gladly accepts it. The two made out for at least one minute then broke apart.

"You are a great kisser..." Star compliments him, "Better than Kwan actually."

"Oh Um, Thanks." Danny said stepping a few itches away from Star

"So..."

"So..."

 **T-This can't go on any l-longer!**

Amatory teleports out of Dannys mind and went instantly inside of Star. Her eyes became pink hinting that Amatory was now controlling her every move.

"Amatory? Get out of Star right now!" Danny snapped "She's not a puppet."

"I-I can't," Amatory said "Amorous pacifically ordered me t-to Collect a s-s-soul, I-I have to follow the rules...

δώσε μου δύναμη που έχει αυτό το κορίτσι, Ακούστε τις κλήσεις μου και βάλτε τις σεξουαλικές επιθυμίες της στη δοκιμασία!"

Amatory cast a triple spell on Danny causing him to be love-struck for Star. Amatory knew her plan would work so she quickly left Stars body allowing the two lovers to make out on their own.

Danny lowers his arms down to Stars ass squeezing it tightly, she moans quietly from the pleasure he was giving to her and continues massaging his hair as she pressed her lips down on his neck sucking it slow.

"Star...Argh!" Danny closed his eyes enjoying the neck bitting Star had to offer, He lifts Star's shirt upwards pulling off her shirt showing her sweet B cup boobs. "Damn..." he said clutching both of her breast. "A-Are you ready?"

She leans in and kissed in passionately and whispers in his ear, "Of course." helping him take her bra off

"Oh...M-My..." Amatory watches the teens get down and dirty with each others bodies.

Meanwhile, class was already taking place in Mr Lancer homeroom. The students in the classroom sat quietly at their desk listening to Mr Lancers annoying voice preach about school activities that they should join.

"Does anyone wants to partake in the science fair economics activities with Jasmine?" Mr Lancer spoke "Anyone?"

Jazz frowns at her classmates for not speaking up, she went so far to cough loudly giving someone, anyone the chance to speak up.

"Ugh!" Jazz yells loud enough for some students to laugh at her, when she sat down back in her desk, Dash out of all people said something that he will soon regret. "Don't worry babe, you can always have me for your afterschool activities."

"And what's that suppose to mean!?"

"Nothing, I'll be at your house for tutoring lessons on that Kit-Kat this time."

The entire class burst out laughing at what Dash told Jazz, she never so felt embarrassed in her life. Sam and Tucker were the only ones who didn't laugh, infact Tucker was outraged from the dirty joke Dash said

"Just for that, That's three weeks of solitary confinement detention Baxter." Mr Lancer intervene "Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." he answers back in a grouchy tone staring directly at Jazz angrily

Mr Lancer resumes back to explaing the science fair activities to his students. In the corner we see Tucker having a normal conversation with one of his best friends Sam.

"Psst...Sam" Tucker whispers "Have you-

seen Danny?" he elbowed her. she didn't really hear him speak nor feel anything, she was to busy drawing.

"Huh? Oh, uh i don't know Tuck"

"Are you sure?" he ask again

"The last time i've seen him is when he was working on a new gadget with his parents."

Tucker slouches inside chair, first he had Mr Lancers class for another hour, next he could hardly see what was going due to being so dark in the back of the class. he held out his hand to be called on by Mr Lancer

"What is it Foley?"

"Is there a way you could shed some light? I feel like count Count Dracula over here."

"Ughhh...Very well," Mr Lancer sighs "I suppose it is a little dark back there." he walks to the closest window twisting the blinds open, Mr Lancer voice echoed the whole room causing everyone to look at him confuse.

"Great googly-moogly! Mr Lancer jaw was literally on the floor, Dash was the first student who was noisy and saw what Mr Lancer saw. "CHECK IT OUT! Fen-Toenail banging a blond broad!"

"Wait, what?" Sam's attention were on high alerts.

The crowd of students gather around the windows watching what was happening outside, some was rooting for him, some was disgusted, and one was ready to beat the shit out of the female and kill the boy she always loved back in elementary school.

"Haha the nerd finally got laid" Kwan high fives his best friend Dash. "Hey...Isn't that your girlfriend?" Dash squinch his eyes

"Star!?" Kwan slams his face on the glass window seeing his own girlfriend getting plowed by a geek out of all people...

"And here i thought you would've been his first." Tucker says bluntly "What we gonna do!?"

"Grab Jazz, and meet me by the gym!" Sam running out of the classroom door.

He nods his head and went to go help Jazz's lifeless unconscious body up, he drags her out slowly following behind Sam.

Back outside Danny and Star was having the best intercourse ever, Star was bending down as she held both her hands on the tree while Danny was thrusting her insides back and forth. She couldn't hold her moans any longer and yelled what was on her mind. "Aaahh...Y-Yes, Give me it to me..."-

"Star...You're so t-tight." Danny continues thrusting her anus for another three minutes. Amatory grew tired of still not seeing any semen in the jar of sex she was holding, so she decided to speed things up with another spell.

Δύο εραστές πρέπει να αγαπούν θα βάλουμε την καρδιά τους ένα βήμα παραπάνω; Δώστε στο παιδί τη δύναμη να απελευθερώσει το cum του για να ντους εσωτερικά με αγάπη

"T-There, that will boos-..." Amatory was gonna say something but got interrupted by a female voice running towards them. "Danny!"

"Oh n-no...Not good, Not good." Amatory shaking in fear as she watches Sam using her strength to pull Danny off Star, "Snap out of it Danny!"

Danny nor Star could hear Sam's voice nor see their environment only each other, The spell Amatory place on them was a "See only lover" a spell that's insanely powerful that allows any lovers who are having intercourse to not feel, see, hear, or look at anything that doesn't involve with each other. Sam's strength was unable to move Dannys skinny body off Star, not even a inch.

"S-She's ruining t-the harem schedule," Amatory sobs "I-I must call on reinforcements" she snaps her fingers four times summoning another Seven Queens of Purgatory female

"The names A-" Amatory stops her sister from introducing herself by shaking her back and forth repeatedly,

"Aphrodisia! Y-You gotta help me," Amatory said crying as she talks "M-M-My spell won't last long if that girl keeps interfering with it, is there a w-way you can stop time a-a-and..."

"That's why you called me here for? You had one job Amatory..." Aphrodisia lifts her staff up, freezing everyone and everything but Amatory.

"T-Thank you!!!" Amatory bows down to her sister politely thanking her

"Grrrr...I can't believe this, You was suppose to get a harem soul! not wait forever."

"W-Well, you see Amorous o-ordered me to get at least one soul from the l-list, and i found one of them..."

"WHO!?"

Amatory was extremely frightened by Aphrodisia's intimidating voice and points right at the three frozen teens.

"Eh? Wasn't that the brat who locked us away for eternity six years ago?" This is the time to kill him!"

"W-We can't! "him" said t-that whoever opens the box we banish in, m-must fulfill all of their sexual needs from the people t-they have on the list..." Amatory softly clarifies

"Damn it! You're right, that was the rules...Ughh! okay, i'll reset everyone's history about all this, take them to a place that isn't so public!" Aphrodisia shouted "Now go, i need my life back."

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" Amatory bows down once more then teleports to where Danny, Star, and Sam were, and gently place her hands on the frozen Danny and Star teleporting the two to a more private area with her.

"Great. Just great." Aphrodisia growls

DPDPDPDP

Amatory successfully teleports the two with her to an old abandoned warehouse, she used her spell to unfreeze them so she could hurry up and collect the semen from Danny. "I-I hope this doesn't take l-long."

Danny resumes back to having sex with Star, placing his hands on her back jabbing his penis deep inside her rear.

"C-Can't hold...much longer!" Danny twitches his body "It's coming!"

He release all of his cum inside of Star, she moans heavily from the semen vibrations swirling in her ass. Danny then takes his cock out of her in a slow pace making sure he's fully out of her.

"F-Finally! Amatory yells "I-I did it!" she cheers seeing Star's soul leaving her body as it went inside the jar Amatory had floating in the air,

"I s-should tell Aphrodisia i completed m-my part." Amatory said snapping her fingers four times

Aphrodisia appears out of nowhere because of her younger sister method of contacting her. Aphrodisia was surprise to see that the jar actually had a soul in it

"Can't believe you got one" Aphrodisia says, "I'm proud of you for once."

"T-T-Thank you...I hate doing this...But w-we made a contract to "him"...

"At least you got a soul, the rest of us have to get a different chick from the list, who knows how to get a soul from a freaking ghost!"

"Well not all of them are g-ghost." Amatory mentions

"Whatever. Take this useless human back to his place, i'll reset her memories and send her back to that pathetic school."

"B-But what about their clothes?" Amatory responded back seeing the two humans past out on the ground.

"Must i do everything!?" Aphrodisia shouts, waving her staff to Danny first summoning his regular clothes back on him.

 ***ZAP***

She moves her head to where Star was who looked like she was actually dead but in reality was drained out, Aphrodisia points her staff right at Star.

 ***ZAP***

"There. They should be ready to go." Aphrodisia spoke "Leave, Now."

"O-Okay...G-Good luck Aphrodisia" Amatory teleports again taking Danny only with her this time.

DPDPDPDP

Amatory was now inside of Danny's room, since Aphrodisia erase everyones memories for today, no one expected Danny was gone at all just in his room before the humans got their mind deleted from existence on what happen at school even the people who wasn't there.

"J-Jeez, this kid is heavy...even with telekinesis." Amatory huffs out loud

"What took you so long Ama?"

"Amorous! I-I complete-"

"You seceded my expectations, congratulations Amatory." Amorous bows down "I'll report back to the others."

Amorous used her shadows to call forth her other sisters of the Seven Queens of Purgatory, every sister coming out of the shadows to greet their sister who summon them.

"Sisters, I have good news for you all" Amorous informs them, "Amatory gotten a soul!"

 ***GASP***

"R-REALLY!? What number!?" Avidity the first sister out of the Seven Queens of Purgatory asked her, "You are so lucky!"

"U-Um...She was n-number 8..."

"That was a human, she had it easy." Avarice rolls her eyes in jealousy, she is the six sister out of the Seven Queens of Purgatory.

"Nonsense. we should support her Avarice not bring her down," Avid said the seven sister out of the Seven Queens of Purgatory,

"That's right! If you guys have a problem with it take your shit elsewhere!" Aphrodisia shouted

"Anyways, congratulations imoto-san." Amorous told Amatory in a cheerful tone

"T-Thank you guys f-for your support!" Amatory blushing a light shade of red,

"So who's next on the list?" Amative the third sister out of the Seven Queens of Purgatory asked while chewing on gum

"The next-" Amorous reads the list "-is Sam Manson."

"That's a human right?"

"Yes. It says that she has a bad temper, and her jealousy is a max on her bio."

Everyone stares at Aphrodisia the forth sister, hinting that she would be a perfect match for Sam and Danny as their matchmaker,

"Why the hell is everyone staring at me!?" Aphrodisia screams out of rage.

"Please Aphrodisia? We want our souls just as much as you do." Avidity tells her

"And besides," Avid spoke "We can't just leave Amatory alone in this world. She will be right back here with us again if she trades that soul to "him" alone.

"FINE! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Aphrodisia howls at them

"Then it's official. you will start your quest tomorrow, as you can tell he's drain out for today." Amorous instructs

The girls made eye contact to the sleeping Danny who was past out in bed, moaning out a few words in his mouth

"S-sam..." Danny snores it out flipping on his side to sleep more comfortable,

"Then so be it." Amorous along with her sisters going back inside the black box waiting till dawn to arise.

End.

Next Time: You are SAMone I like

 **A/N: Do you like the story so far? Will Danny get all of the girls he ever craved for? tune in next time to find out! Please, no flames.**


	2. Origin

**This chapter isn't related to the main story of "Sexual** **Desire," This part will tell the history of everything before the main plot begins, Enjoy~**

Chapter 0: Origin

Fenton Works, Time 8:20 P.M Year: 2004

The Fenton family were pretty busy today, Maddie and Jack working on a new gadget to fight Ghost in the basement, While Jazz help her fourteen year old younger brother with his homework.

"You're doing it all wrong Danny" Jazz lectures him "Let me help you,"

"No!" Danny raise his voice "I'm tired of Mr Lancer giving us hard homework, I just need a break!"

He storms upstairs leaving his belongings of school work with Jazz to figure out how to solve it by herself,

"Danny wait!" Jazz calls out, but it was no use he was already gone to his room. "What's his problem today?"

Danny shuts his door loudly and went to his bed flopping on it. He sat there emotionless, he got embarrassed again today at school by Dash bullying that the whole school called him "Pee Stain" because he couldn't get the drink off his pants thanks to Dash constant bullying ways

"This is the third time Dash bullied me in one week!" Dannys eyes went neon green, "I hate being an outcast!"

Once Danny said that their was a small knock at his window, He knew exactly who it could be and lifts the window up

"Sam? Tucker? You know i'm grounded right?" Danny pulling Sam and Tucker up from the ladder,

"Well we couldn't go without you," Sam told him "Isn't that right Tuck,"

"Right! Today is the last day yanno," Tucker spoke sitting down on Dannys bed

"I know, I know. My folks making me stay here and do "homework" with Jazz..."

"That sucks." Sam simply said

"How about we go, then come right back? Can't you make a clone of yourself?" Tucker suggested

Danny thought about it, and for the first time Tucker was right! He could've been clone himself a dozen times without telling Jazz to stall his Mom and Dad

"You're a genius Tuck!" Danny exaggerated quite a bit "Come on let's go before it ends"

Before Danny and the others would leave Danny clones himself to make sure he's exactly like him.

"Danny 2, if anyone comes you act like me got it?"

"Gotcha! Don't worry i got this in the bag." Clone Danny ensures him that he won't fail his only job.

The two humans held on the real Danny as he went intangible flying off leading them to the location.

"Fright Night, Time 8:34 P.M

They made it to the Fright Night festival discreetly, Danny became soild again along with his best friends. He went back to his human self and walk along the side walks with them

"This is awesome! I can't wait to see the "Trinity of Doom" movie, live performance." Sam showing them the poster of the movie

"And there's free food here, What more could a guy ask?" Tucker says

"What about you Danny? Where you gonna go?" Sam curious on where he would be going

Like always, Dannys mind was so focus on a particular sign that reads "Fortune Teller" in black ink with a eyeball on the side, he couldn't help but point

"What really? You know that stuff isn't real right" Sam looks at the place where he pointed

"Yeah man, that place is just another way to scam people."

"Might be. I'll see you guys back here in one hour" Danny ran off "I promise!"

Everyone went their separate ways, Tucker went to the concession stand for free food, Sam went to go see the new movie, and Danny is at the Fortune Teller tent.

Fortune Teller Inside tent~

Daniel looks around the tent and found alot of interesting things in there, Heck if it wasn't so creepy he would actually pay for it.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" He casually scans the place, "Hellooo???'

"What can i do for you?" An elder lady putting a old book back on the shelf

"W-Well um, I wanted to i don't know...Get-"

"Answers. I know, come along young child." She leads the way back

When they got there she told him to sit in front of her and ask him what he needs help in or wanted to see his future

"So, What can i do for you strange human?"

"I know i'm only fourteen, but...Is there a way i could know my future!?" He begins to sweat

"Of course you can simple child, for a simple fee that is." She hand him a bucket

Danny toss his last ten dollars he gotten from his allowance money, and handed the bucket back to the elder lady hoping she would accept the amount he had to offer.

"Hm, I guess this will do." she puts the bucket to the side, "Your future huh?"

"Y-Yeah." Danny address her in a mannerable tone. "I would like to know"

She place her hands on a crystal ball moving her palm a around in circles. When she was done the elder lady told him his answers.

You are a ghost yes? in five more years you will be married, at age fourteen you will fight ghost or what not. That's all i could answer."

Dannys jaw went straight down touching his neck. At first he thought this would be a joke, No he was wrong all the way wrong.

"Wait! What about me and Sa-"

A box fell off the shelf roughly landing by Danny's feet. He looks down and saw some type of greek language on top of the box.

"What's this?" Danny eyes became more and more attracted to it

"No!" the elder lady snatched it away from his gaze. "This box is pure evil!"

"Evil?" He giggles "It's just a box lady."

"The box contains seven evil demons from hell!" She slients him "You will reget if you seek what you can't undo."

Danny was frighten by the elder lady words, he then shakes it off and told her he could handle it.

"Listen lady i know when things are "evil" and when things are just made up." He puts his hand on the box

"You know nothing, These are power hungry soul eaters you nincompoop!" She slaps his hands away

"Can you tell me the origin about them at least?" Danny rubbing his bruise hand "Well?"

"Very well, sit." she returns back to her seat putting the box in the middle "This is a long story, do you still want to hear it?"

"Yeah..." the black box grab Danny's attention again, this time the elder woman slaps him out of it.

"See! This box is a sexual manipulator." she spoke "These entities are evil to the- core"

"How so?"

"It all started 27 years ago..." the elder starts her flash back,

~ **Flash Back~**

There was seven teenage girls, each with different sins. The leader Amorous, was the most powerful demon out of the Seven Queens of Purgatory.

Each sister had sins to fulfill to the devil if they wanted their human souls back.

 **Avidity-** 1st queen, she is the more the "friendly" type but has a bad persona if provoke. All of her relationships she's been dumped, she frame each and every ex, putting them away in jail forever.

 **Amatory-** 2nd queen, she is the shy type. her lover beated on her everyday, till she couldn't take it anymore. She brutally smashed his face inside a lawn mower spreading his blood all over the grass, leaving the corpse outside at night for possums to eat the rest of the remains, Two weeks later she committed suicide.

 **Amative-** 3rd queen, her type? Queen bee. She is the true manipulator out of the Seven Queens of Purgatory. she use her men for sexual acts and once she's done with them she kills them. Selling their testicles to the local science department for money.

 **Aphrodisa-** 4th queen, her personality is hatred, she despise males in general, having no emotional feelings for them due to molestation as a child by an older male.

 **Amorous-** 5th queen, she is the oldest out of all of her sisters, her type is sexual. She seeks sexual attention for any human male or female, this leads her with power and pride making those around her beg for her lust. She is most powerful at night for it is the time to kill her victims just for pleasure from the darkness.

 **Avarice-** 6th queen, her type is jealousy, she's the one where if she can't have it no one can. She will go at high extent just to get what she wants, she used all her online flirting to lure men and used their bodies as human puppets.

 **Avid-** 7th queen, her type is slient. she's the only one that appears to be normal, almost. Bullied by being the least attractive sister out of the Seven Queens of Purgatory, she set vengeance out on every single person who made a fool out of her, burning their bodies in flames. She was found guilty, and was sentence to death by **Electrocution.**

Who ever opens this box will be doom. these demons will satisfy their master with sexual desires with the people they always wanted to have sex with.

Here's the catch...Each person the master have sex with and have a orgasm, their souls go to the demon who hooked them up with that person on the list.

Once all the Seven Queens of Purgatory get each of their master lovers soul, they will use the souls and sell it to the devil, giving them another chance in life, more like starting over perhaps.

And what's worst is that soon as they- turn humans again, they will use their master throwing them in a pit of acid in a vortex leaving them melting away from all existence. **Forever.**

 **~Flash Back Ended~**

"Do you understand now boy?" the elder lady ask putting the box back on the shelf,

Danny was asleep, listening to nothing the old lady said. he awakes when she slams a book on his head, "PAY ATTENTION!"

"Hey! that wasn't nice!" he rubs his head in pain "I was, i swear!"

"You won't understand the consequence till it hits you." the elder lady sat back down

"Wow really!?" Danny sarcasm struck a nerve with the lady

"Get out."

"Huh-"

"GET OUT!" The elder lady points at the exit sign "The box will bring sorrow in the end."

Danny got up from his seat and headed to the exit sign leaving out of the tent disappointed. He waited an hour for his friends to come, a few minutes later he saw his two best friends walking to him

"You ready to go Danny?" Sam ans Tucker moved to where Danny was standing

"Not yet. That lady has something that i want," Danny looks back at the now closed tent

"That is?" Tucker stuffing his face with popcorn "Is it a fortune teller card?"

"No Tuck, It's a box that i'm after,"

"Woah, Woah. So we're stealing now?" Sam not liking the idea not one bit

"I have no choice Sam, That box is calling for me." Danny's attention was still glued on the tent.

Danny turns himself intangible and flew back inside the tent undetected without his friends, Sam begins to worry about his well being

"I'm worried about him Tucker." Sam said not sure if she should be, he is half ghost after all. "Should we follow him?"

"You know how he is" Tucker chewing on popcorn while talking, "he's adventurous"

"Hmm, Good point."

Daniel made it back inside the tent, he looks around the room and found what he was looking for. Before he could take it he saw the elder lady praying about something,

"Παρακαλώ βοηθήστε τον κακό παρακαλώ βοηθήστε το κακό..." The elder on her knees praying

"This lady reach the word "crazy" to the max." Danny thought "I guess it's my time to go,"

He grab the box quickly and escape without getting caught by the elder lady. once he got back outside his friends was still waiting on him in the same spot.

"Guys i got the box!" Danny turning back soild, happy that he got it "Look..."

Both Sam and Tucker looked at the strange box Danny was holding, their mind were set on wanting the box all to they self.

"That's a rad box you got there...Mind if i see it?" Sam reaching for the box, it was calling her name waiting on her to open the box.

"No! This box is mine!" Danny backs away with the box "Finders keepers!"

"Ambush!" Tucker shouts throwing his popcorn at his friends, then taking off with the box

"HEY!" Danny and Sam both said at the same time

Tucker ran fast as he could, he knew Danny would stop him he had no choice but to run. The box made him think a whole different way about it

"So that's how you wanna play?" Danny went Phantom "Then let's play."

"Wait. Why am i chasing a box again?" Sam ask herself this soon as the box left her presence,

Back to Danny and Tucker. Danny finally caught up with Tucker taking the box with ease and flew off without him back to his house

"No hard feelings Tuck!" Danny waving goodbye to him "Sorry!"

When Danny left Tucker in the dust empty handed, he begins to go back to reality like he was hypnotize by the box

"Huh? What? How did i get here?" Tucker looks around his surroundings confused.

Daniel got back to his place and went straight to his room locking the doors shut. he place the box on his bed, before he could open it someone interrupts him, himself...

"I made sure no one cam-"

Danny punched his clone sending him disappearing in smoke. He didn't care not one bit he just wanted to be alone with the box he stole

"Now, time to opening you up my sweet," Danny pops open the top of the box

Big mistake. soon as the box opened it sent Danny flying back knocking him over, he looks up and saw seven beautiful girls staring him down confused on what they were looking at

"You summon us here?" Amorous, the leader spoke first

"I-I-I-..." his words was all mixed together, not really understanding what he was saying,

"This isn't a man," Amative pops her bubble gum. She was hoping a man would've open the box

"Or a woman!" Aphrodisa added "This brat seems like he hasn't grew out of puberty yet, He's fresh meat!"

"Let's end his life." Avarice advise, "This kid wasted our time. My time."

All the sisters agreed to kill him but Amorous and Amatory, before they had the chance to end his life Amorous steps in.

"Enough." Amorous stops them "Do you want to stay in hell? This kid maybe our only hope in getting our lives back. That pathetic old lady locked us up in this stupid box forever, But he managed to free us once more...We should return the favor."

"Y-You're right Amorous, B-But how? "him" said they had to be at least 17 and o-older." Amatory told her in a sad tone

"Hm. How old are you boy?" Amorous asked him

"F-Four-teen." Danny answers her, he was so scared that he forgot he had powers to defend himself,

"Dang it! That's way to long, i'll rather be back in the box than wait that long." Avidity blows her hair out the way

"What you think Avid?" Aphrodisa putting her sister to the conversation

At first Avid just stood there, she knew when she becomes the center of attention, things will go bad once she talks.

"Do you think i'm pretty?"

"Uhh..." Danny made a awkward face expression "I-Uh...Um,"

"Kill him." Avid snatching Aphrodisa's staff ready to murder again-

"Stand down Avid, I have a better idea for our new master." Amorous holding her down

"W-What is it?" Amatory politely asked, "I h-hope it doesn't get us more in trouble"

Amorous bends down to Danny's level and look him straight in his eyes, his eyes became hypnotize by her gaze putting him under her spell,

"There. We have enough time to read his list" Amorous stands up then face her sisters

"List? Kids don't have sexual fantasies-Do they?" Avarice examine his body

"Are you stupid? of course he does dipshit." Aphrodisa rolled her eyes because her sister stupidity

"Let's see if you're right Aphrodisa," Amorous summoning her new master list, then reading it to her sisters

1\. Paulina Sanchez

The sisters were baffled when Amorous read the list to them, Aphrodisa pushes one of her two sisters out the way, outraged.

"That's it!? I didn't spend all eternity just to come here for, ONE FREAKING SOUL!" Aphrodisa shouts

"She has a point Amorous, This guy is useless to us." Amative agreed with her,

"True. But he's still our master, will just have to wait till he's at least 17, for the list to become bigger for all of us."

"H-How are we gonna do that A-Amorous?" Amatory asked in concern

"Watch This," Amorous teleported to where Danny was and told him a task that he had to do-

"You will keep our box open forever, when you turn seventeen it would be our lucky number, I will visit your dreams and see what I can find, Every female you wish were yours, I will be waiting for their souls to be mine.

"Do you agree to these terms?" Amorous asked in a sexy alluring voice, "Speak now child"

"Yes ma'am I agree..." Danny agree to the terms of the devil's contract while still hypnotize

"Good." Amorous giggles, "Our work here is done girls"

Amatory grabs the black strange box and place it under Daniel's bed with the top open. She told her sisters that it was time to go back inside the box since only one of them will have one soul to give to "him"

"It's time t-to go g-guys, We don't want "him" to be waiting f-for no reason..." Amatory panics

"Right. Everyone, fall back" Amorous told her sisters

The Six Queens of Purgatory, left Daniel's room fading back inside the box that was underneath his bed, every sister left but one.

"When I blow you a kiss, you will turn back normal." Amorous said a spell then blew him a kiss straight to him,

"Wha-? What happen?" Danny looks around and found no one "Ow! My head hurts..."

"Danny, Dinners ready!" Maddie shouts from downstairs

"Here I come..." Danny getting up from the floor and left his room with a headache.

End of Chapter 0

 **After this chapter the story line will continue where it left off. Hope you like it so far, see you next time!**


	3. You are SAMone I like

Chapter 2: You are SAMone I like

Danny awakes from his sleep, It was now tuesday morning and in ten minutes it would be time for school, He stretched his arms in bed ready for a new day.

"That was some dream i had-" he yawns as he scratch his neck "Ow! That hurts"

"Dumbass." A female who was on top of his ceiling,

"What the hell!" Danny screams in terror, "You're one of the girls..."

"Tsk, are we gonna do this shit again?" She sighs "Yeah, Amatory took care of your needs yesterday, now it's my turn,"

Danny took a while to think what she was talking about. Then it came to him, it felt so real in his dreams last night from talkinh to Star, to having sex with her. It all came back to him

"I remember now! One of your sisters stole Star's soul, I'm taking you down!" Danny automatically going Phantom,

"Turning "Ghost" is pointless kid, I'm a demon so is my sisters."

"Your what?"

"Ghost presence is among this world if you dig deeper into it, however demons are far more powerful than all of you combine together."

"Oh yeah? Well take this!" Danny throwing a ghost ray ball straight to her, his attack didn't even touch her instead it faded away

"ARE YOU DONE!?" she squeals in anger "I don't have time for this, I have a life i need back!"

Danny stood there dumbstruck, what is she talking about? Who is she? and most importantly why did it felt like this "demon" erase memories of knowing them.

"Who are you." he asked in a plain tone,

"The names Aphrodisia, I'm the 4th queen out of the Seven Queens of Purgatory. She smirks, "I possess the power of hatred."

Danny looks at her clothing then face closely, he was digging the bad girl look. She had her hairstyle in a short punk rock style with black spikey hair in the front, she had dozens of ear piercings and her skin tone was tan. Her clothes had that edgy goth look, her black jacket had spikes around the sleeves and back, her shirt was a white crop top with a smiley face in the middle, and finally she ended with a black skirt and ripped leggings and black combat boots.

"The hell you looking at?" she spoke her mind, "Huh!?"

"N-Nothing!"

"Good." Aphrodisia used her staff to summon the list, "Samantha Manson. You like her right?"

"What!? No? HAHAHA" Danny lied straight to her face, "Why would you say that!"

Aphrodisia grabs Daniel's shirt and pulled him closer to her with a smug on her face, ready to pound his face in for lying

"Don't you dare lie to me, I hate people who lie to me." Aphrodisia banged her head onto his "Lie to me again I dare ya."

"O-Okay! Let go of me." Danny stares anywhere else but her. "I won't lie...Just let go!"

"Fine." She lets go of him," since you slept in your clothes all night, we can pay that "Sam" girl a visit"

"No way! Sam is my friend, Best friend." Danny told her "And besides, she will just put me in the friend-zone."

"Maybe she would with you, but I can handle a female rejection. Aphrodisia says "Where is she?"

"At her house I think." Danny scratches his head "We do have school after all..."

"Perfect."

"Oh no, there's no way you're getting in my bod-"

It was already to late, Aphrodisia went inside his body, she blinks once she did the teleportation successfully.

"So this is what it feels like to be in a human male body." She checks herself out "disgusting."

Aphrodisia used Danny's memories to find where Sam lives at, she didn't use his ghost power abilities, instead she took the long way to her house as a human Danny Fenton.

"Good morning dear, you want breakfast?" Maddie cooking pancakes for her family,

"No um Mother? I have plans with this "Sam" chick today." Aphrodisia spoke in Danny's voice

"Aww, My son is in love with that Sam girl." Jack sips on his coffee joyfully "That's my boy!"

"You fat fuc-I mean, Thanks uh...Guy?" Aphrodisia changed the subject "Well I'm off see you later!"

Aphrodisia left her so called "family" behind and left the house. Jazz, Maddie, and Jack has their mouths wide open.

"What's wrong with him?" Jazz stares down the-

door her brother exit out of "What did you do Dad?"

"I don't know." Jack surprise at what Danny was going to say to him

Over at Sam's house we see her getting ready for the same day to repeat itself thanks to Aphrodisia rewinding the day over again, making it repeat the same day over again

"Why do I feel like I did this before?" Sam putting her makeup on carefully "Hm. Whatever"

"Same here, Why does it feel like we repeating today?" Tucker playing on his PDA

"I know right? But we still have to work on our baby sitting project this year again." Sam finishing her eyeliner

"Yeah, Yeah i kno-"

"Sammy-kins you have your boyfriend at the door!" Pam shouted from downstairs

"Ugh! Coming! I'll be back"

Sam went downstairs and saw her mother and father talking to Danny, she immediately cuts their conversation,

"Mom!? Why you talking to him?" Sam blushes a light pink color "This is so embarrassing..."

"It's always polite to greet your guest." Pam says "You two have fun now"

"Oh yes, Will have lots of fun." Aphrodisia made eye contact with Sam

"Right...Anyways, Come on Danny" Sam leading the way back upstairs

Aphrodisia follows behind Sam ready to get the sex over with so she could have her soul, When they got up to Sam's room however she was angry at what she saw

"Why is he here!?" Aphrodisia lays her eyes on Tucker "I thought you would be be here alone."

"Geez Dude, didn't mean to become between you and Sam" Tucker chuckles

"Well you did!" Aphrodisia yells "Just forget it."

Tucker and Sam stares at Daniel both confused and worried about him, they never seen him so mad at Tucker before, And to top it off they notice his eyes were neon green while still in his base form,

"Are you sure you okay? You look... Different." Sam asked him

"I'm fine." Aphrodisia said coldly, "Can we talk? Alone."

"Uh, sure. Tuck?" Sam glance at him for a second, he already knows he had to leave

"Alright, I'll see you guys later" Tucker getting his stuff and leaving Sam's room

Aphrodisia closed the door behind Tucker with an evil face and went towards Sam pressing her body on the wall

"W-What are you doing Danny?" Sam blushing like a tomato,

"Something that we both wanted for a long time." Aphrodisia begins licking her neck sexually

"D-D-Danny..." Sam bringing his head more closer to her neck "Don't stop..."

Aphrodisia boost up the speed and lifts Sam's top up, rubbing her chest in rotation. Sam moans as she wraps her leg around his waist, three minutes later she felt something pressing on her, his penis.

"A-Are you on hard!?" Sam breaks them apart for a second, "Aren't we going a little bit fast?"

"Fast is my middle name sweetheart," Aphrodisia pulling down her bra underneath her shirt,

Aphrodisia twist Sam's nipples roughly causing her to moan during the process of being exposed, Aphrodisia leans in and whispers in her ear

"Your soul is mine for the taking." she grinds her teeth on Sam's ear

"Wha-!?"

Sam's body went completely numb when she felt a cold hand enter her pants, masterbaiting for her. She couldn't help but drool from the "happiness" she was getting from her lover,

"Seems like someone is wet," Aphrodisia licks her wet fingers one by one "You're a naughty girl..."

"W-Who told you to stop?" Sam's cheeks reddening more, "I-I want you...Danny..."

Before Aphrodisia could go any futher Sam's mother and father knocked on her door telling her she will be late for school

"Samantha, the bus is waiting on you!" Pam knocks on the door,

"O-On my way...!" Sam unwraps her legs around Danny "So, wanna ride the bus with me?"

"Uh..." Aphrodisia blinks "Sure?" she backs away from Sam to give her space

"Cool." Sam putting her bra back in place, "I'll see you downstairs then..."

Sam walks by Danny and placed him a kiss on the cheeks, then head to her door and left. Aphrodisia was frustrated again by the constant waiting game.

"This is stupid, this will take forever." Aphrodisia using her own voice again

She left the room anyways and went downstairs where Sam were waiting on her. they both got on the bus and was introduce by some more of their classmates,

"Check out the loser couple," Dash the captain of the football team spoke "How romantic"

"We're not a couple!" Sam shouts out loud without Aphrodisia backing her up

"Whatever you say, Fenton." Kwan says, laughing along with his popular friends

"Ignore them, Let's go sit in the back." Aphrodisia walking to the back of the bus with Sam.

Sam and "Danny" sat all the way in the back and continue to have sex, At first Sam didn't want to partake but her lover changed her mind with just a glare

"W-What are you doing?" Sam moves Danny away from her, "You gotta be kidding me"

"Come on, stop playing hard to get." Aphrodisia rubbing her Sam's legs while biting down her neck

"S-Stop...This isn't right..." Sam not realizing she were rubbing Danny's crouch,

"Jackpot." Aphrodisia whispers as she pulls down Danny's pants showing his boxers "Is this what you were looking for?"

"Y-You can't be seriou-"

Aphrodisia place her right hand on Sam's head moving it to his boxers, she pulls down Danny's draws showing his full cock to her.

"Are you gonna suck it or just look at it?" Aphrodisia jokes "I'm waiting..."

Sam leans in and begins to lick around his tip, after a few minutes she speeds up, and starts to lick the whole penis putting the whole thing in her mouth,

"Pretty good, round 2" Aphrodisia shoves Sam's head deeper on Danny's cock, making her gag for air "Come on "Sam" suck."

"Mhmm..." Sam taking his whole cock in her mouth, as she massages his balls,

Sam press her lips on Danny's penis for a good ten minutes, Aphrodisia knew Danny's body wouldn't last long, so she moved Sam's head out the way and stroke his penis for herself

"M-Move out the way!" Aphrodisia moves Sam's head away "I-I'm about to...!"

Aphrodisia release Danny's cum right on his pants, she then pushed Sam's head right back on his cock making her suck it once more,

"D-Dannny-Mhmm...!"

Sam continues to suck on his penis, licking all the sperm around it. She then slurps on his manhood while stroking on it, Aphrodisia blasted his cum right on her face.

"You did good...girl." Aphrodisia slapping her cock on Sam's face "Clean yourself up."

Aphrodisia gets up from her seat pulling her boxers and pants up, walking out the now stopped bus. Sam quickly cleans herself up and gets off the bus as well,

"Let's continue this in class," Aphrodisia smirks evilly "Okay?"

"How? it's a whole class Danny..." Sam blushing pure red from embarrassment

"Leave that to me." Aphrodisia waving Sam goodbye, "See you in class."

"Yeah, see you..."

Aphrodisia went inside the school and went straight to the boys bathroom. She checks to see if anyone was there and it was, a normal kid who were reading a dirty magazine in the stall,

"Hey kid, get out of here, now." Aphrodisia bangs on the door "I have important things to deal with!"

"It's a free country man, let me shit in peace!" a male shouts back

"Oh, You'll shit alright," Aphrodisia knocking door the stall door, "When you're dead!"

"W-What you want man~?" the boy puts the magazine on his crouch to cover his private parts

"You. Out. NOW!" Aphrodisia points at the boys exit door,

The boy pulled up his pants and ran immediately out the door, Aphrodisia made sure no one else were hiding under the stalls, when the close was clear she called upon one of her sisters

"She better come," Aphrodisia snaps her finger once calling forth her sister Avidity

"The names Avidity, I'm the 1st queen out of the Seven Quee-"

"SHUT UP!" Aphrodisia cuts her off "I need your advice"

"You didn't have to yell...And why you in the master's body?" Avidity asked,

"That's the thing, I'm in the process of having sex in his body! Is that against the rules?"

"Hmm...Let me check," Avidity summoning a rule book, "Blah, Blah Blah...Aha! here it goes, it says that the Master must complete the sexual act on their own, only help is needed."

"SON OF A BITCH!" Aphrodisia stomps her foot on the ground over and over "THIS IS SO ANNOYING!"

Avidity starts to panic from her sister outrage, she glares at the exit door hoping no one comes in the bathroom

"Stop it Aphrodisia! You're acting like a child" Avidity tries to calm her sister down

"This isn't fair! Why does "him" make up dumb rules!?" Aphrodisia remarks

"Sorry...It's the rules, even if you got the soul from his body it wouldn't count."

"Meh, whatever." Aphrodisia exit out of Danny's body "That Sam girl is a pain,"

"Ow...My head hurts again" Danny holding his head in balance "Aphrodisia, you? What you two doing here?"

"You? rude muc-"

"We're helping you kid" Aphrodisia interrupts her sister, "That Sam girl is waiting on ya"

"Really?" Danny blushes "What did you do? A-And why am HARD!?"

Aphrodisia and Avidity burst out in laughter, he covers himself as the two sisters laughed at him constantly

"Hahaha, You should "head" to class," Aphrodisia made a pun joke,

"Yeah! HAHA you should balls yourself...um out of here," Avidty laughed at her bad joke

Aphrodisia shook her head disappointed by her sister joke, And Danny agreed with her by the lack of "funny" in her pun joke

"Anyways, Your friend wants your cock." Aphrodisia changes the subject "You better hurry up to class"

"WHAT!?" Danny sweats, "W-What did you do to my body!?"

"He's asking to many questions," Avidty says "use the spell Aphrodisia"

With that Aphrodisia points her staff at Danny, about to use her power skill "horn ball" on him, the rules didn't say she can't "make" him horney

Ψάχνω για την εξουσία, αναζητώ μίσος, αλλά σήμερα αναζητώ τη λαγνεία να φέρει την επιθυμία και τις σεξουαλικές επιθυμίες μέσα σε αυτό το αγόρι, ο Ντάνι στον νέο εραστή του Σαμ!

Danny eyes were now glowing neon green showing that Aphrodisia place her own personal spell on him, he follows her orders and left the bathroom to go find his new "lover" in class,

"That was a pretty clever spell you did" Avidty clicks her teeth "You're so anxious to get a soul, even have sex with a girl"

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Aphrodisia fires back "I only did it to start the kid off, nothing more."

"Sure...Anyhow, go catch up with the two lovebirds" Avidty winks at her,

"Heh, funny." Aphrodisia teleports to where Danny and Sam was

"I guess this is my turn to leave also" Avidty says to herself

In Mr Lancers class a knock on his door interrupts his class, he opens the door and saw Danny only looking at one person, Sam.

"Fenton. You're late." Mr Lancer cross his arms waiting on his excuse,

"Sorry, May i come in?" Danny walking past Mr Lancer anyways

"Their will be severe consequences Daniel." Mr Lancer pays close attention to him, "Always."

Danny sat by Sam all the way in the back, Mr Lancer begins his class again by writing on the board by today's topic. Sam scoots her desk closer to Danny whispering softly

"So um, about us..." Sam pulls her hair behind her ear, "You still wanna..."

"Hell yeah." Danny cups her chin then place a kiss on her lips

The two made out in class without getting caught, yet. Danny took it to the next level and place his hand inside her skirt fingering her insides with two fingers,

"W-What Argh!" Sam holding her mouth, she was in disbelief by Danny's actions

"Manson? Would you like to answer question 9 on page 69?" Mr Lancer asked

Mr Lancer and every student looks at Sam, She turns her waist having her front body on his desk while her lower body is still under her desk, blocking for anyone seeing Danny's arm inside her pants.

"She's good." Aphrodisia in a empty seat like she was a student "Just perfect."

"I-I um..T-The answer?" Sam's body twiches at a fast rate "I-Don't know-!"

"Wow, She's a loser and slow" Paulina laughs out loud with Kwan and Dash "isn't that right Star?"

Star had her head down, after Amatory stole her soul, she's been acting like a zombie. not talking english right, sleeping in class, and even smelling some type of way

"I think Star needs help" Kwan worries for his long time girlfriend,

"She's fine, All girls have their periods." Paulina being ignorant "At least I'm okay"

Back to Danny and Sam, they were both having the time of their lives so far, till Tucker interrupts the lovers,

"Hey do you have a pencil?" Tucker tapping on Sam's shoulder,

"N-No~!" Sam lets out a small cry "N-Not at all..."

"Damn it! i forgot about that geek boy!" Aphrodisia teleports to where Tucker was "Maybe i can possess him instead!"

Aphrodisia went inside Tucker's body, she looks to her left and found a fire alarm on the wall. she sneaks her way to it and pulls it down causing a loud alarm to go off,

"Everyone remain calm! Please exit this way" Mr Lancer speaks on his megaphone "MOVE IT PEOPLE!"

"Whoo-Hoo! let's skip after this Kwan" Dash walking out the door with Paulina and the others

"Sure, Wanna join Star?" Kwan holding her waist basically dragging her out the room

"Ehhhhhhh..." Star starts to drool soon as she opens her mouth,

Aphrodisia gave the lovers enough time to have sex inside the room, she walks out and went to go distract Mr Lancer when he finds out the alarm wasn't real,

"W-Why would Tucker do tha-!"

"Enough about Tucker, worry about my needs instead." Danny getting out of desk, and went to go sit on top of the table "Come here Sam..."

Sam listens to Danny's words and did what she was told, she got up from her seat and went to him, he pulled her into a embrace and started to make out with her, they wrestle each others tongue to see who would win, minutes later Danny couldn't bare the stalling any longer,

"Turn around..." Danny commands "Now."

"O-Okay, Okay." Sam spins around showing her backside

"Excellent." he strips her lower body down by force "Now bend down, i have a surprise for ya"

She did as she was told and bent her upper body down touching her toes, what was more shocking is Danny shoved his penis right inside her,

"AAHHH W-What are D-Doing!?" Sam held on a desk in front of her

"Something i should've done a long time ago." Danny slaps her ass hard

"This isn't r-right.." Sam allowing him to do whatever he please "But it feels so good!"

Danny's slow pace made Sam even more angry, not because he wasn't doing it right, but because he was doing it too slow,

"Come on Danny! Faster" Sam moving to the beat of his cock,

"As you wish." Danny grins evilly pressing his penis futher inside her more faster

he smashes his cock inside and out for a good five minutes, Danny then takes out his penis from inside of her to spit on his hand before he place it back in

"This can't be good" Sam turns her head to find out Danny's eye were glowing red

Meanwhile, Mr Lancer and his students were outside waiting on the fire alarm to clear so they could go back to the class, Aphrodisia did her best to keep everyone outside, even if means getting Tucker in trouble

"Five more minutes and will head back to class," Mr Lancer checking his watch,

"Wait! I have a question...Teacher" Aphrodisia using Tucker's voice perfectly

"What is it? Foley?" Mr Lancer ask

"A teacher told me we stay out here all first block." Aphrodisia lies

"That wasn't a question Foley, that was a statement."

"Yeah, Technogeek learn how to talk!" Dash pushes her back to back with Kwan

"That's it!" Aphrodisia growls "I had enough of this!"

She teleports out of Tucker and went inside of Dash, his body froze for a moment while Aphrodisia programs herself to control him, It didn't take long as his eyes were now, neon green.

"Ouch! My brain feels like it's bleeding..." Tucker taking off his hat to feel his head

"Why you stop Dash?" Kwan still waiting to push Tucker to him again,

"Oh, Um...Because i have to use the bathroom!" Aphrodisia programs her voice to sound like him

"Dash" went to Mr Lancer and asked permission could she go used the bathroom, he nods his head and gave him the key to the bathroom doors, Mr Lancer didn't realize that he gave her the keys to every door in the school.

"Thanks teach." Aphrodisia walks past him going back inside,

Since Aphrodisia automatically knows everything about Dash she went to his locker, put in the number and opens it, She then put herself inside the locker and clos it. She teleports out of his body, leaving him trapped inside his own locker

"Don't ever fuck with me again Jock strap." Aphrodisia teleports away

"Hello? is anyone there? Does anyone have a excedrin pill?" Dash calls out

In class, Sam and Danny were having sex on Mr Lancer's desk sideways, naked Their clothes were scattered all over the place. Danny's manhood was so far inside Sam, that you could see the outlines from Sam's stomach flesh

"Ouuu...Danny you're so good at this!" Sam moans "S-So freaking goood!"

"S-Same with you!" Danny replied back, twirling her left nipple, "I-I guess i'm y-your first..."

Aphrodisia got back to the class room, she looks at the lovers to see that there wasn't no soul in her staff yet. so, her best bet is to increase Danny's aggression for Sam to cum more faster,

Η αγάπη τους είναι μια τέτοια τρύπα, δώστε τους κάτι σκληρό!

"Your wish is my command." Danny stops on what he was doing,

"Danny?" Sam opens one eye confused, "W-Why you stop?"

He didn't say anything, he took his manhood out of her and pulled her backbone in a doggy style, he didn't waste any more time, and shoves it back in thrusting her more faster, as he held both of her hands showing her no mercy

"AAHHHH!! S-STOP Y-YOU'LL BREAK ME!" Sam screams, even when she told him to stop he bang her ten times more than before

"Damn, this shit is getting good" Aphrodisia biting down on her nails,

Danny kept thrusting inside her wombs, making sure she doesn't have no air. It almost felt they became one, that's how much connected they were,

"I-I-I'm gonna pop..." Danny gets on her back still thrusting her in the same position

"Everyone head back inside, We're gonna learn respect, Thanks to Paulina." Mr Lancer coming back to his class with his students

"Hey, It isn't my fault most people are ugly in this school," Paulina sass back

"Oh shit, I forgot about the human turds!" Aphrodisia slaps her forehead "Guess i have to do plan B."

Aphrodisia takes her staff and stops time and space for a quick moment, the only one she didn't freeze however is the half ghost and his lover,

 ***TIME STOP***

"Bought enough time for them." Aphrodisia smiles, "Continue you tw-"

"It's coming!!!" Danny ejects his cum inside her with no regret,

"Same here!!" Sam's eyes were wide "I can't hold it any longer-!"

They both came at the same time mixing their love making into one, Aphrodisia cheers in joy, When she saw Sam's soul leaving her body and appearing inside her staff.

"T-That was awesome..." Danny falling on top of Sam unconscious, so did Sam

"HELL YES! I GOT MY SOUL, I GOT MY SOUULL!!" Aphrodisia dances to her horrible singing "Time to wrap things up"

Aphrodisia used her now extremely powerful soul staff to rewind the whole day again, and sent Sam back to her house doing her makeup again with Tucker visiting her. She then grabs Daniel and teleports them back to his room

"Stupid kid." Aphrodisia drops him on his bed roughly, "Time to tell my folks i got a soul,"

She summons all of her sister, with her staff with no problems. They all came at once, whenever one of the sisters calls all of them it means that they gotten a soul from their master's lover.

"Look Amorous, Aphrodisia got a soul!" Avidty squeals in joy "Great job sister!"

"I see, congratulations Aphrodisa." Amorous and her sisters bows down to show respect,

"It was nothing." She blushes from all the attention she were now getting,

"I-It wasn't so bad, R-Right?" Amatory politely asked her

"Yeah! that kid however, needs to grow up, I did most of the work not him!"

"Be glad you have a soul morron." Amative pops her gum right at her face

"Don't piss me off Amative." Aphrodisa hiss at her "I'm already pissed off from today."

"Hop off, She did nothing to you. So back off," Avarice jumps in the conversation,

"H-How about you leave A-Aphrodisa alone?" Amatory backs her up

"H-How about you s-s-shut the fuck up." Amative mocks her

The four girls were tag-teaming each other with insults, the other two sisters watch the fight amusement by the sudden fight, as for Amorous not so much.

"Silence!" Amorous awaken her dark side, "Can we go a day without arguing!?"

"They started it." each sister says it to the opposite team

"You guys are "Hell" itself," Amorous summons the list for the next target,

"Who's next?" Avid spoke "I hope i don't have to go next..."

Amorous reads the next target to her sisters out loud, when she said that name everyone remember her name being the first one on the list a long time ago,

"Paulina Sanchez"

"WHAT!? SHE'S THE LAST FREAKING HUMAN ON THIS LIST." Aphrodisa yanks the list out of her grips

"Let me see that." Avidity snatches the list out of Aphrodisa hands

The rest of the sisters besides Amorous looked at the list closely, that Paulina chick was the last human female left, everyone was wondering who will Amorous pick for the last human.

"So, Who will take the last easy target?" Avarice asked her oldest sister,

"Amative." Amorous replied, "It says that "Paulina" girl is snobby, Queen bee, and is popular at her school. Amative is definitely her matchmaker,"

"Amorous knows me so well," Amative blows her gum into a bubble "I'll do it"

"Okay. You'll start your mission soon as the sun comes, Just make sure tuesday will always repeat if you summon Aphrodisa to aid you."

"Ew. Like i need a reset timer." Amative rolls her eyes "I only need Avarice only."

"Whatever, Like i care." Aphrodisa rolls her eyes also,

"Alright girls, move out. we have a meeting with "him" soon." Amorous said

The Seven Queens of Purgatory fades away from Daniel's room going back to the black box that's under his bed, This is only the beginning for Danny's love life.

End.

Next Time: Queen Bee


	4. Queen Bee

Chapter 3: Queen Bee

A new day, a new soul to take. Amative waited patiently for Danny to wake up, She dien't have a problem making herself comfortable, she wasn't going to sit in a chair for hours, and she definitely wasnt going to sit on the floor. So, she lays next to Danny as she read the local "Pop Star" magazine. fifteen minutes later, Daniel wakes up from a cute laugh coming near him,

"So that's how this next-generation is, Hmm...interesting" Amative talks to herself with a big smile on her face

"H-Huh...?" Danny mumbles, barely having his eyes open to see where the noise is coming from

Amative looks at the side Danny was on now aware her loud talking ruin her reading time "So you finally wanna wake up i see"

"What the-"

Daniel jumps out of his bed instantly, at first he thought it was all a dream, But when it actually spoke back he knew it wasn't. He was fully looking at a beautiful girl in his bed with him, like they were married or something.

"Really? She erase your memory..Again!?" Amative asks in disbelief

"What are you talking about? Who are you!?" Danny once again ready to fight

"Ugh!" Amative teleports out of the bed to a chair, still reading her magazine

"The names Amative, I'm the 3rd queen out of the Seven Queens of Purgatory. She speaks again, "I possess the power of greed."

"Why does it seem like i know that introduction from somewhere..." Danny rubs his head confused

"That's because you have, idiot."

"What are you talking about exactly?" Danny still confuse on what's going on

She made a long heavy sigh before she continues to talk again. The fact her dumb sister Aphrodisa always erase his mind isn't going to make things easy for her, or any of her sisters who haven't went yet, if she's going to keep erasing the poor boy's mind everyday.

"You're right, you have been living the same day over and over. Aphrodisa keeps doing the exact same thing, And it's so dumb! Since she doesn't take control today, you're mind won't be erase today,"

"Aphrodisa? That name sounds so familiar" He scratches his head thinking where he knows her from

"Just forget it." Amative summons a new outfit for him out of nowhere, "You're going to wear this today."

He looks down and saw a outfit that doesn't seem like he would wear at all, For someome who he doesn't even remembers sure is bossing him around right now.

"I'm not going to wear this," Danny drops the clothes on purposes "It's not me."

Saying "No" is not a gpod idea of telling a girl who gets her way. She powers up her energy in a gigantic ball full of red orbs circling around it

"You dare say no to me!?" Amative aiming her power energy at the boy, who appears to be scared for his life

"This girl is crazy...!" Danny breathes in and out. He grabs the clothes off the ground heading to the nearest door he can find "F-Fine i'll try it on, Jeez!"

"Good!" Amative turning back normal like nothing happened "I'll wait while you get dress."

He calms down knowing she's back to "normal" for now. When he looks back up, all that anger turn into a cute girl who was sitting on his bed. She had blonde dirty hair that was messy, the bun however, still stand in the middle perfectly. Next she had green jello eyes that matches her tan body. Her outfit was a blue and yellow cheerleader outfit with matching blue shoes. Lastly she had c cups, It wasn't popping, but it was noticeable on how she had them perk out, making it look like she had biggest breast, but in reality it was only normal.

"You look so pretty..." Danny says in a quite voice so she wont hear what he said "I-I mean! I'll go get ready"

"Boys." Amative goes back to reading her magazine peacefully,

About a few minutes it took for Danny to get full ready, He walks back in his room, with a leatherman jacket that had his school colors, Wearing regular blue jeans, with his red shoes he always wear on some days. Amative gave him a thumbs up and readu to start her day with him,

"H-How do i look?" Danny blushes just enough for Amative to blush back also,

"You look cool," Amative gave him a strong thumbs up "Now, Let's get our day started! I'll meet you at school~"

She vanish in thin air leaving with a wink, sending Danny to blush even more. Something about that girl is certainly wrong with her. He push that thought aside and hurries downstairs,

"Morning Mom, Dad, Jazz...Tucker!?" Danny surpisd to ser his best friend here so early, "Why you here?"

"Lately i've been having the same day over and over, doing the exact samething." Tucker explains "Oh, and Sam said she won't be at school today or something. I think she's sick."

"Amative..." Danny thinking about the girl who may have stolen Sam's soul, "I see. Well, let's hurry to school before we're late"

Tucker nods his head and bites down on his late piece of bread, then left the Fenton's househole with his best friend, Today sure is gonna be a "blast"

"Was that Danny?" Jazz asks her both her parents the same question

"Don't worry Jazz, It's just a phase" Maddie responds with a joyful smile as she cooks

"I hope he doesn't think I'm lame," Jack says eating his last piece of bacon

Danny and Tucker walks to school like normal kids would do talking about the evehts that took place on the exact same day. And what's weird is, it wasn't just Daniel going through all this, it's the entire world

"Why aren't we flying to school? It's more faster..." Tucker walks side by side with Danny,

"Just wanna be normal for today, If that's possible. Lately there hasn't been no ghost coming here...And for the first time ever, I'm worried about them!" Danny remarks

"I know how you feel," Tucker says "By the way, why are you wearing that dude?"

Danny stares down at what he was talking about. He totally forgot he was wearing the outfit Amative picked out for him to wear today.

"Oh this?" Danny laughs lightly "I wanted to wear something new for today,"

"Cool." Tucker continues walking "Maybe next time don't lie okay? You're really bad at it"

Danny already knew he was a bad at lying but to get caught so fast? That's a total bummer. When they made it to the school the first two people who came to them was Dash and Kwan. The number one, two bullies, This time however they only looked confused on what Fenton was wearing

"Hey Fen-Turd!" Dash pushes his main victim further from entering the school "Why you dressing like us?"

"Uh-"

"Why you dressing like him?" Tucker growing a back-bone standing up for his friend, "Don't say nothing if you don't have anything nice to say!"

"Shhh! Tucker what are you doing?" Danny whispers to his friend "Are you trying to get yourself killed!?"

Danny was right, Dash grabs Tucker by the collar yanking him up in the air, tossing him inside his own locker, then walking away with Kwan angry.

"I told you Tucker...Never make Dash angry on Tuesdays." Danny spoke

"J-Just get me out of here!" Tucker bangs on the locker on the inside trying to find his way out,

"Don't worry i gotchu," Danny using his intangible arms pulling Tucker out of the Locker without harming him

"Thanks!"

"No problem, Now let's get to class before Mr Lan-"

"Fenton, Foley. You're late." Mr Lancer dangerously looks at the two boys "Your lucky I'm taking a break today,"

With that Mr Lancer escorts them to his classroom to begin with his lesson for today, again. When they got there Danny and Tucker sat next to each other like always, but this time Tucker sat one seat closer to him since Sam wasn't there

"Pssst, Danny" Amative appearing on top of Paulina's desk invisible to the public but not to Daniel "Is this her?"

"What are you doing here!?" Danny cracking his voice up so he won't get caught by Tucker or anyone

She teleports to Danny's lap in a sexy way, feeling on his flat chest while stroking his chin sexually

"I'm just collecting my soul that's all cupcake," Amative flirts "Go ask her out silly willy."

Danny can't deny the way he's getting attention to a girl for once, actually feels nice. He just doesn't want to become hard the more she press down on his crotch.

"H-How? She's dating Dash..." Danny stares her down, now in La La land "She's so amazing"

Amative sends him a slap on the face, bruising his cheeks, making a large red hand print spot on him "Are you serious? So what? I'll handle him. You take care of her after class."

She disappears once again, this time giving Danny a peck on the cheek on the spot she slaps him at. He lightly touches his cheeks, Is this what it feels like to be on hard without being force?

"Are you okay?" Tucker pokes him once making sure he's not hurt or anything

"Couldn't be any better..." Danny says, laying his chin in his hand smiling happily

Throughout the time of being in Mr Lancer room, Fenton's mind was set on two females one Paulina, next Amative!? Where are these sudden feelings coming from? Never the less, the bell rings once telling the students Lunch is about to begin.

"That was the longest time i've ever been in Mr Lancer's class," Tucker yawns loudly "I'm going to lunch, wanna come?"

"Sorry, i have a project that Ms Spear gave me last week. I'll catch up later" Danny lying perfectly this time,

He waves goodbye to Tucker and runs off. It took him a good second to spot Amative talking to Paulina...In her human form still! Is there a way she can turn on and off to make people see her or not? He stills walks over there to greet them,

"H-Hi um, Paulina...Who's your friend?" Danny holding on his bookbag shoulder handle tightly "N-Never seen you here before!"

"That's because you're not popular," Paulina flips her hair back "This is Amative, weird name, But who cares? Her nails is on point."

"Why thank you" Amative said "And you must be Danny, nice to meet ya"

"Haha! Can i talk to Amative?" Danny holds her shoulder gently

"Sure, Whatever." Paulina ignores him as she puts on her make-up from inside her locker

Danny pulls her to the side. When the close is clear, he turns both of them intangible and went inside a empty class with her.

"There. Now i can fully talk to you." Danny uses his hand as a flash-light since it was dark inside the classroom

"You know it's against the rules to get "freaky" With a lower level yanno?" Amative flips the light switch on

"What?" Danny blushed "You know exactly what you did to me,"

"What are you talking about cutie?" She teleports right inside his arms, "My lips couldn't wait any longer..."

"Enough!" Danny pushes her off him instantly "Ever since you kissed me, I'm feeling some type of way about you."

"Is it lust your after?" Amative comes back to him sniffing his neck like a dog, "If it is, I'll give it to you."

Amative slides her hands right on Danny's crotch rubbing it in a slow pace. The amount of moans coming from his mouth was making her more powerful. That kiss she gave him was the "Craving" power, allows anyone to be easily persuade with one simple smooch on the face.

"T-This isn't right..." Danny closes one of his eyes still allowing her to do whatever she pleases

"You sound like my idiot sister Anatomy," She giggles "Let's take these bad boys off shall well?"

She unbuttons his pants and slides them down showing the same underwear he had on "yesterday" Tuesday.

Amative licks the cheek she kissed a few hours ago, "You taste like salt, Yum~"

Barely moving from all the enjoyment he was having, He already knew her games. Amative didn't care about Daniel, all she ever wanted was be ahead of her sisters in having two souls instead of one, But he didn't mind, in fact he had a feeling she wanted something from him

Danny wraps his free arm around Amative's waist giving her goosebumps, giving her no space at all, since she was now pressing her body on his crotch.

"I know your games Amative," Danny puts his hand on her ass, squeezing it "And you not gonna win."

For him being a human, he's really good when it comes to making her moist. Well, actually the first one to go this far with, especially with her master. She shows her true Colors by teleporting all her clothes away, making her body visible to Danny's liking.

"Now, We can start to play "House" My way." Amative smooth sultry voice made it clear she was in charge. "But first, I want you to do something for me,"

"What is i-!"

The shock got Danny speechless, There's nine Amative clones in front of him, Each were naked. They all came at him at once feeling on every inch on his body, four of them was already wresting to take over his cock, While the rest of the five were kissing all over his neck, chest, lips, and feeling on his hair. It was like a match made in heaven from what Danny was feelin'

"Let go, He's mine!" One of the clones yanks Danny's penis out of the other clone's hands and begins to suck on it,

Every clone who was at the bottom of Danny's waist was fighting over his cock to see who will have it all. At the top he was getting more than he expected, and that's the same girl kissing all over him while one of them puts their whole private area on top of his face, for him to do whatever his mouth please.

"Here, Your lips lookin' a lil dry," Amative seductive voice had him right where she wanted him to be,

She gladly press her "Kit Kat" down on Danny's face, giving him no time to breathe, He didn't mind however, as he was already licking the inside of her vagina like a ice cream cone.

"Mhmm..." Danny sucks the inside, while having two of his fingers please her butt hole. All of this excitement escalates her to move her waist faster to give him more of a challenge.

"Let's take this ride, to the next level" Amative uses her power to teleport them both to a more quite area where they can't be disturb by the public, and that was inside her room...In hell.

~Amative Room~

"W-Where are we?" Danny looking around his surroundings "What happen to the school?"

"Forget school for now," Amative went in for a sweet kiss, that lasted a minute. When she finish her make out with him, she begins to speak again "Don't worry about it sweet star, I'm doing things my way for today."

Amative mashed her hand right on his chest, grabbing his inner soul, yanking it out if him. Danny was now experiencing himself to feel a little woozy and eventually passing out right in front of her,

"But before we have "our" time, i can't afford to be the only one to not have a soul," Amative explains, "So i'll use the real you to collect that Paulina girl soul too."

Amative uses his temporary soul to turn it into a soild human being. She commands it to go find Paulina and persuade her too having sex with it, then bring her soul back to Amative before she gets caught with her Master by "Him" and her sisters.

να βρεις αυτή την κόρη που καλέσεις ένα κορίτσι, να φέρεις την ψυχή της και θα σου δείξω τη λαγνεία που δεν είδες ποτέ να κάνεις ένα κορίτσι σε αυτόν τον κόσμο. Πηγαίνετε τώρα μπροστά του διαπιστώνει ότι είμαι ένα άτακτο κορίτσι.

"Now go my little assistant, She's waiting" Amative said to the fake Daniel, who was identical to the original Danny

He nods his head and obeys the orders that she have set for him. Amative use her magic and teleports him back to the school.

"Now where we?" Amative kneels down amd stares at the unconscious body known as Danny.

Back at School Danny's "Soul" appears at the school building. He stood there with no face expression what's so ever, it seems like Amative took all his "happy" thoughts and replace them with a not caring attitude. He walks inside to find the person, he was assign to have sex with, In a matter of time he spots her, sitting next to the popular kids who were waiting outside to be called on by Miss Spectra.

"Ew it's Fenton!" A random Jock male with bushy blond hair spoke bad about him first

"Silence." His voice gather their attention real quick "Paulina, You. Me. Date, Now."

Paulina ignores him for a second, But the bad boy attitude lure her in, The dark voice, The controlling tone. This is what she wanted in a male, even if he is a ghost. He'll have to earn the date if he wants a vaild yes.

"No! I don't date losers," Paulina huffs, "Maybe if you were i don't know...Cool! You might actually, but not really, have a shot with me."

Danny's soul just laugh at how pathetic she set herself to be, He tried asking in a polite manner, but obviously she wasn't having it. So he'll do it the Phantom way...And take her by force if necessary.

"Hehe...I love it when a girl plays hard to get." He licks around his lips as he turn into Phantom "Let me introduce myself more clearly!"

He uses Daniel's abilities and freeze every student he sees with his "Cryokinesis" power, freezing everyone but Paulina. When he was done, he made a ice rose out of thin air, giving it to her to take.

"Here my princess, Every Queen needs a King." He offers a frozen icicle rose to her as a token of acceptance

Paulina didn't had a chance to deny or speak on why he was acting this way, she was already hypnotize fron looking closely at his reddish demon eyes. Now she was under his spell, Amative was the only Queen Bee once she enters this world.

"Let's go somewhere private, Shall we?" He takes her into his arms bridal style, Leaving the school intangible. The whole school was a wasteland full of ice, the only person who didn't get attack by the ice was...

"What are we gonna do Spectra? That kid isn't Phantom!" Bertrand her assistant, walks out with her from hiding.

"I don't know..." Spectra replies back, not sure what happen "But I know exactly who's controlling him."

Meanwhile, "Danny" and Paulina made it back to her household, not much said on the way there considering they were both possessed. He lands them inside her bedroom. Danny immediately checks every room in her house, and when no one was there he heads back to do what he was told to do.

"How am i suppose to please her?" He asked himself, She was laying on her bed ready for him to take action.

"Do as you please, Take control of my body Master Danny..." Paulina's eyes swirling around in circles still hypnotize,

And he did just that. Daniel's solid soul went closer to Paulina and glady press his lips against hers. It was only a matter of time before her parent's get back home, But he didn't care, he places both of his hands on her breast, rotating both in sync. The make-out lasted about four minutes, Till he got bored and wanted to take it up a notch.

"Paulina, My sweet. Snap out of it!" He place another spell to turn her back normal,

She blinks once, She wasn't sure if this was a dream or a nightmare since Danny Fenton the low class dork was in her room! However, seeing him all up on her, she couldn't turn down how hot he looks on top of her.

"Danny?" Paulina locks eyes with him, and only him. "W-What's going on?..."

"Hush my sweet," He puts his index finger on her lips, "You and I both know, we crave something. And that's each other at some point. You like Phantom, I like Paulina, Let's combine that together."

Tearing everything off him, He was now rushing for time. Amative gave him ten minutes to please Paulina and take her soul before her other sisters find out her secret tricks. Now staring down her, he'll make it the best sex she ever had in her natural pathetic life.

"Listen to me, And you listen good. You will do whatever i say, Got it?" Daniel moves her chin closer to his face,

"Y-Yes...Sir."

With her agreeing to the terms with having sex with a demon, She will now feel the wrath of Amative. Danny holds down her head, slamming it near his cock, Rubbing her cheeks all over his tip. With her face all up on his crotch, she couldn't help but to lick on his penis. When she became ready to take it, he didn't fight back pushing it in her mouth in one go. And with that she was taking it like a pro basketball player, Slurping his sweat, Using her power hand to jerk it back and forth, This was pretty endless...

"Come on...Suck it! Not bite on it," Danny smooshing his dick futher inside her mouth, The sound of gagging made it more of a turn on. "That's better,"

Paulina mash her mouth more into cock, the only thing that was visible was his balls. Four seconds in holding all of his cum, water was pouring down her eyes hinting she can't take his load any longer. Paulina moves her head away from his penis, revealing his cock was soaking wet with her saliva and his cum.

"Y-You could've killed me with that thing!" Paulina holds her neck as she coughs constantly,

"I'm quite disappointed in you, Sanchez." Danny wipes her saliva off him, "How can you please Dash, If you can't please the hero of Amity Park?"

Those words alone made Paulina felt some type of way. She's the most popular girl in history, and to be insulted so easily by some...Some royal nerd! Isn't making things any better for her. She turns the table on him, by taking off her clothes. Once she was done, She was proudly exposed in front of him.

"Trust me, I can do alot better then that." Paulina opens her private area, showing her vagina more clearly.

He laughs it off, and made this a good chance to toy with her before he finish her off, Although she is his first lover. Danny lifts her off her feet and toss her right on the bed roughly, He flops down next to her too observe her body texture and what not.

"Nice lips you have there," Danny smirks evilly as press down his thumb inside her vagina, rotating in one bih circle,

"F-F..." Paulina could hardly say anything, All the pleasure she never receive from Dash just makes it more... "F-Fucking hot!"

This was the moment to gather her soul, and leave her here for dead. He stops what he was doing and went closer to her Vagina. She knew what was going to happen next, so she closed her eyes till he starts, Daniel sticks his tongue out and begin to eat her out sideways. While doing this, He can hear all the moaning and sobs coming from her. As time goes by we see him taking things to the next level, unlike the other victims the Sister's of Purgatory have done, And that's eating them out before taking their virginity.

"Mhmm..." Paulina drools heavily, watching her new lover demolish her wet pussy. "J-Just g-give it to me!"

"Geez, She sound like Amatory when she cries." Amative speaks from inside Daniel's mind "Fine! I'll give you my Big mistake."

Amative vanish again, Allowing Daniel's soul to take full access with his own mind, He gets up and goes in front of the bed, And lays himself on top of Paulina trying to put his penis inside her.

"Heh, You're more wide open then air itself," He jokes, now successfully in without any effort.

"S-Shut up! Be glad i'm letting you do such an act!" Paulina blushes, putting her legs around his waistline, putting his cock more inside her.

Now that he have her where he wanted, Danny uses his strength to mash his penis in more, Till he hit her G spot. At first he went slow, so he can collect all her juice, The lack of moving fast only made her angry that she can't get all of his dick in one go.

"Go...FASTER!!" Paulina giving her all by grabbing his manhood, And shoving it more deep inside her

First Time someone ever wanted to go "faster" so bad. He kinda felt intimidated, and turn on by her aggression, But lime always he did what he was told, and went ten times faster then a body can hold. It was so intense that Paulina was screaming at the top of her lungs, hoping she won't cum so early.

"He's destroying my whole private part!" Paulina says to herself, taking all she can, With him thrusting so fast inside her pussy.

Danny lifts his body up a little, seeing her streaming hot sweaty face. To be more quick about it, He puts his dominant hand on her neck, squeezing the life out of her, While still banging his cock inside her Vagina over and over.

"Cum, For me... **SO I CAN HAVE YOUR SOUL FOREVER!** " Daniel's voice was that of a evil demon.

Choking for her dear life. She had no choice, but to let all that sweat and cum pour down on herself and him. The amount she made was stupendous! It looked like a glass of milk was purposely dropped on her. No Matter, Daniel pulls out slowly seeing she was already unconscious from all the enjoyment she gotten.

"Mission Complete." Daniel watches Paulina's soul drifting away from her body "I'll take that!"

Danny absorbs her soul, When that was all done, He reported back to Amative to tell her that the mission has been completed,

"It was fun, But i have a date with having my life back on this earth." He spoken in a rather playful way, "Adios~"

Disappearing leaving the now soul-less Paulina to wait on someone, Anyone to come find her. The next location Danny's soul went to was back at Amative place where the original Danny is at, When he comes he was greeted with Amative in the bed cuddle up with Danny, Who was naked, Sleeping on her shoulders. They too had sex doubling the souls she have against her sisters, All because of her selfish greed.

"So you came back, I see you bought what i need?" Amative held out her hand waiting to receive the soul,

"Here." Danny release the soul out of his possession "Farewell," leaving in dust,

Paulina's soul went straight towards Amative, going inside her hands in a way of capturing it. Once that was out the way, she had to take the "real" Danny back to his place before her sisters or "Him" find out what happen today.

"Guess I'll change first," Amative gets out of bed and got herself dress in mere seconds. All it took was a simple spell Aphrodisia taught her a while back,

"Now you."

Using the spell again, Daniel was dress too. She teleports them both back to Danny's house with the last bit of power she had left. The sex, The clones, And the soul body switch spell really did a number on her. Amative uses her non- power spell to call forth on her sisters, by summoning them.

"My work here is done." Amative showing her sisters, Paulina's soul.

"Congratulations Amative." Amorous gladly bows along with her sisters, expect Aphrodisia.

"Pfft. Why bow down to someome who probably cheated her way in getting a soul." Aphrodisia tells Amorous angrily,

"Aww looks like someone is jealous! Give me a break." Amative pops open a chewing gum, and start to chew on it

"H-Hey she's just trying t-to point out the obvious!" Amatory taking Aphrodisia side once again,

"Instead of being Aphrodisia shadow, Try being your own? Mkay?" Avarice glares at her taking Amative side once more.

The four sisters begin to bicker again like last time. Amorous stood there astounded by how her sisters really hate each other, Avid and Avidity were having a blast at seeing their sisters fight, Amorous grew tired of this and quickly stop them for going any futher with this.

"SHUT UP!" Amorous shouts, annoyed by her sisters arguing, "We have only four more souls to take, And you guys act like we have unlimited time on our backs, Just Shut up!!!"

Crickets was the only sound that was made in the room, The four sisters settled their differences and decided not to speak with the opposite team for the rest of the night. With that being said, Amorous had the chance to summon the list.

"Now then. Who is next?" Amorous reads the list, While her sisters listen for the next target.

"Kitty."

There were no one who said anything about the next target. They all knew she would be hard considering she's isn't human. So they all listen to what else the leader had to say,

"It says, She was once a human four years ago, dying in a bike accident with her boyfriend "Johnny 13" at the age of eight-teen." Amorous stated, "Her jealousy is the main reason you don't want to mess with. On top of this, She is very sweet and holds no grudges with people who haven't did anything against her."

"So, who's it gonna be? Because obviously it ain't me." Avid bluntly said

"Maybe it's Avarice, Jealously is her specialty" Avidity responds with a giggle

"What? Impossible." Avarice denies the fact she wasn't a match for her, "If anything why can't we just pick our souls, instead of them picking us!?"

"We can't." Amorous says, "It's against the rules. If we just choose one, it wouldn't be fair. And you are a perfect example of being a match for her."

"Yeah right." Avarice strains "I have nothing in common with anyone!"

Amorous went to her sister and gave her a real sincere hug, The rest of the sisters witness their own mature sister do such an act,

"Please Avarice...You know, We know, that "Him" is not giving us forever to breathe upon this earth without his souls." Amorous tightens her hug, "Don't you wanna live your life over again? With us fully?"

These hidden feelings she was having...Was it love? Yes, Yes it was. Not holding back any longer for her true feelings, she finally express them with a simple hug back from her eldest sister.

"Sure Amorous, Why the hell not." Avarice accepting the hug, "She better not be a pain in my ass though."

"Trust me, You'll be surprised what jealousy can offer." Amorous pulls away,

"Alright, Enough with the love dovey bull-shit! Time is ticking!" Aphrodisia looks at her hour glass staff

"Right." Amorous nods her head, "Everyone, Move out. We don't have long,"

Every sister went back inside the strange box where they belong, getting ready for the next day, The last demon to leave however, was Amative.

"He's so cute when he's sleeping..." Amative spoke to herself, staring at Danny who was sleep on his bed like always, "We never give the cutie, a good-night kiss..."

She quickly flys over to where he was and planted a kiss on the exact same cheek spot she kissed him. She couldn't bare telling her sisters that she had sex with their own Master, Aphrodisia and Amatory would've been on her ass forever! And with that she heads back to the black box, making sure she wouldn't get caught.

End.

Next Time: Hello Kitty


	5. Hello Kitty

Note: This chapter is slow, meaning the lemon will come at the end of the chapter. If you don't have the patience, Please wait for the next chapter.

Chapter 4: Hello Kitty

Taking place in a different setting, We explore Ghost Zone. A place where once humans are dead, they roam around Ghost Zone forever, as a ghost. Coming in view we see Kitty and Johnny having a nice conversation with other ghost.

"And i said, "What you gonna do?" Johnny chortles with an audience laughing along

"Um, Hello? Come on Johnny, We're suppose to be on a date." Kitty whines

Not really paying attention to his girlfriend, He continues to brag about kicking Box Ghost butt last week. That story was driving Kitty insane! She had no choice but to stop his story the hard way.

"Damn it Johnny! Now we are late, Because of you!" Kitty thumps him on the head, "Just take me home."

"H-Hey! The heck Kitten?" Johnny fully aware of Kitty's presence, "You really wanna go home?"

Giving her a sad puppy dog face, She had no choice but to give in. After having a good moment of glaring at each others eyes, Johnny and Kitty say their goodbyes.

"I guess, I'll see you guys later then." Johnny starting his motorcycle in gear, "Me and Kitty have a date!"

Now leaving his two biker friends, They ride off in the Ghost Zone, to the local bar. When they got there, Johnny place his bike outside and went inside holding the door open for Kitty to walk in first. The two couples sat near the exit and continue to talk about what they wanna do after this "Date" is over.

"So, Kitten. What you wanna do after this?" Johnny winks

"Maybe go to Amity Park, Chill or what not." Kitty not catching on with the wink Johnny did, "Why you ask?"

Johnny face went from flirty, to down right confused. He wanted to spend time with Kitty for once, Not get beat-up by Phantom. Is she really getting tired of spending time with him? He have to make this date perfect at all cost.

"That's not what i mean..." Johnny sweats a lil, "You know, That thing..."

Not sure what he meant, But it can't be good if Johnny sweats about it. While she tries to figure what he meant, Their waiter approach them. What really spice up the moment was it was a female waitress.

"Hello, The names Avarice, I'm the 6th queen out of the Seven Queens of Purgatory." She introduce herself, "I possess the power of Jealousy."

Johnny deeply stares at her beauty while Kitty upset by Johnny's sudden change. Who can blame him? She looks so human, It felt like she wasn't even a ghost! No different color skin, No aura around her, And no odd hair color! She had pitch black hair, Pale skin with a scar coming down her right eye, Pure Hazel eyes and a dark blue waiter outfit, She wears for now.

"I never seen you here before, Did you know i beat-up Box Ghost?" Johnny brags again, "Tell her babe,"

"I don't know...You ask me." Kitty dangerously lowers her voice, already in jealous mode.

"You can order anything you like. Even me." Avarice slips her phone number on the table, and slides it to Johnny.

"Tee-Hee don't mind if i do" Johnny accepts the token of flattery,

Avarice sways her hips as she walks back to another customer, since they haven't told her what they wanted to drink. Johnny was drooling all over the place like a dog, And Kitty had just enough of his playboy acts for one day

Kitty growls, "Are you serious!? We just got here, and you already flirting with another slut? Ugh!"

Not bothered by her yelling, Johnny still looks at the small torn off paper with Avarice phone number, He must be- stupid if he doesn't think Kitty caught on to what he was reading,

"Let me see that!" Kitty snatches the paper out of his hands aggressively and read what it said. "Call me some time."

Then it had Avarice phone number at the bottom with a lipstick print beside it, Who takes the time to do all of this? She doesn't even know Johnny! Or does she?...

"The hell? So you cheating behind my back!?" Kitty use some of her powers to burn the paper completely "YOU PROMISE!"

Trying his best to cool her down the best way he can, It was useless she was already throwing a serious tantrum, causing every ghost to look their way ashamed of what Johnny done.

"Kitten...Let's not get ahead of ourselves" Johnny's face dripping liquid down his forehead,

She flys up from her and grabs him by the jacket, only to throw up across the room, making a huge scene in front of the others. "WHO IS SHE!?"

burried in broken chairs, he finally brush them off to speak again, "B-Babe She came onto me!"

Not believing a word this dumbo says she went to the next level by using her full power to punish whoever wrong her. In her case, it's Johnny, Like always.

"LIER!!" Kitty throws ghost rays at her suppose lover over and over, This got him running out the bar and hoping on his bike. The crowd were so noisy that they came outside to watch Kitty possibly kill Johnny in the afterlife.

"This wasn't suppose to happen!" Johnny driving off, With Kitty behind him still throwing energy beams at him

"GET BACK HERE YOU!!"

As Kitty chase Johnny off, Avarice plan was all coming into play, She secretly shape-shift herself to Ember, The queen of rock in Ghost Zone and the best friend of Kitty. Unlike her sister Amatory, She mastered being a true shape shifter like her other sister Amorous.

"Let's get this party started!" Avarice follows the couple undetected.

Meanwhile, Johnny finds Phantom portal wide open, since no ghost went to Amity Park lately. He dashes himself straight inside with Kitty still forcibly using her power on him. Her last energy beams perfectly hits him in the back, sending him flying off his bike scraping his face on the concrete.

"My beautiful face!" Johnny covering his face from the land he just took

"Oh, That's not the last thing i'll ruin." Kitty held her hand in the air, charging a huge green energy beam to finish him off, Till...

Avarice catches her arm right on time, "I think he knows not to cheat on you Kitty,"

Looking back, Kitty sees her own best friend interfering with her love life. It was really rare for her to do such a thing, But have sympathy for Johnny? Is this a imposter or the real deal? Kitty will soon find out.

"E-Ember? I thought you had a concert at Ghost Park today..." Kitty let herself out of her grip "You scared me!"

"I uh..." Avarice uses her voice quickly and gathered all the information she needs to act like the real Ember "Had to call it off, Too many authorities were cramping my style, yanno?"

Kitty believing her friend and simply said "Oh. Can you believe this, Johnny is cheating on me! With some...Whore we saw today!"

Avarice frowns and thought, "This chick calling me a whore? Have she seen Amative stinky lips?" She then resume back to talking, "Well, he is Johnny."

Kitty gave it a break and call it quits. And flys off with "Ember" leaving Johnny still on the ground tossing and turning badly hurt. Avarice have a good minute to convince Kitty that Phantom is meant for her.

"Why you like him so much? He's an idiot." Avarice flys beside her supposed best friend. "You can do better then that girlfriend,"

She sighs heavily. "He's my highschool crush Ember, Sure he's a player, But he stolen my heart! And there's no man i ever want."

Avarice made a half smile, This ghost girl maybe annoying about her boyfriend, But she sure as hell reminds her about herself when she was alive. I think this will turn out as a good friendship instead of taking her soul for another life.

"What about Phantom? You obviously dated him before right?"

Kitty thought about it then spoke, "Yeah, Only to make Johnny jealous though!"

This whole talk wasn't getting Avarice anywhere. So her best bet was to brainwash Kitty to think Danny really did like her.

"When i fought with Dipstick last time, He told me he likes you," Avarice lies "Have he ever told you that?"

Blushing from ear to ear, Kitty was puzzled to hear Danny, The ghost child likes her! At first she didn't believe such a thing, Ember would never lie to her best friend. So it had to be one hundred percent true,

"Y-You really think so?" Kitty fidgets with her fingers "We never really did anything on our picnic date. Only talk,"

"Well there he is, over there!" Avarice points below seeing Phantom beat the crap out of Johnny

Kitty scans the area to find what "Ember" was talking about, And before you know it she had her eyes lock on Danny beating Johnny without any effort

Danny dodges every attack Johnny threw at him, "Come alone without your shadow to back you up?"

Johnny whistles calling for his pal shadow. When the shadow figure came he straight away went towards the half human, Knowing about the shadow ghost tactics, Danny grabs it's tail swinging him around in circles then throwing the ghost right at a nearby jewelry store, crashing the whole building luckily the store was closed that day.

Danny casually brush off any dust that was on his hands and turns around to face Johnny again "When are you gonna fight your own battles? This is getting real, tiresome."

Johnny hiss at him, "You really asking for it today Phantom! Shadow attack!"

Shadow flys up with a evil smile, he sends every bad luck to Danny's way, Being ahead of his moves, he dodge again this time firing back with ghost rays. As the two clash fist with each other, Avarice and Kitty watches on with amusement,

"You see that Kitty? Phantom got sparks." Avarice convincing Kitty, "Who needs a crowd when you have a hero?"

Kitty replies a tad confused, "Why do you care? You told me months ago you like him!" She stares the demon down

Avarice was at a tight end. She didn't get too deep in Ember's memories to get that information, The demon was hesitant to go more futher into Ember's mind. She was too powerful for her, even if she over rank her in supernatural abilities.

"Things change Kit," Avarice responds "You know he's into that goth girl, He will never fall for you,"

Using her "reverse psychology" spell, The plan was back on track. Avarice could already see the anger build inside of Kitty now, All she had to do is wait till the Cat puurs, Then her soul will be all hers...

"She isn't better!" Kitty exclaims "If anything, I can easily get Phantom! He isn't that hard yanno."

"Oh really?" Avarice made a fake surpise face expression "Then prove it...Girlfriend."

Having enough of Ember's ways, She flys to the area where Shadow and Danny were fighting. Johnny dumbfound as to why his Kitten was going to where Danny, He'll soon find out that Danny will be his number one enemy after this.

"Danny!"

"K-Kitty?" Danny became startled by her presence "Get your annoying boyfriend and his shadow of darkness! I'm kinda busy toda-!"

Not finishing up his speech, he was shut down by Kitty's lips. Johnny's jaw was literally on the ground, Avarice's hormones for Kitty is rising. And what's more weird, is that Danny had his arms around her waist! You can see it in Kitty's cheeks that it was lighting up like her skin tone, but darker. Kissing each other for more than a minute it seems, Danny had to push back, He is human after all.

"Danny, you sly dog...Why did you kiss back?" Kitty blushes deeply,

"Because, I um.." Danny takes her right hand and kisses it, "I like you Kitty."

Kitty right off the bat hugs his neck, Choking him to near death. It seems like nothing matter anymore to her except her Phantom boy, This was his second time for Johnny to be jealous, Letting all his hatered out. He commands Shadow to finish the job, and destory Danny for good,

"SHADOW, ATTACK!" Johnny outcry, His shadow obeys his orders and went to Daniel for the kill, Not only did this gave him a heads up, but also made Kitty stop the angry ghost from getting closer to her new lover.

"No! I'm dating Danny now, So back off!" Kitty stretches her arms wide, not allowing anything or anyone to come in contact between them, "You had your chance!"

"What are you trying to say Kitten?" Johnny coming more closer to them in disbelief "If you trying to make me jealous again, It's working."

Above them was Avarice, watching the whole battle between Kitty and Danny against Johnny. She gotten so comfortable with her seeing the fight she had to call her sister Avidity to watch with her.

"This day keeps getting better and better!" Avarice says to herself. She snaps her finger once calling on a sister,

Appearing out of the blue was a sister, known as Avidity. The twin sister of Avid, She couldn't speak due to her sister stopping her from introducing herself

"The names Avidit-"

Avarice slaps her sister's cheeks lightly and laughs quietly "Keep it down! Look, This is getting good!"

scrolling her eyes down she did in fact see the anger in both Johnny 13 and Kitty's, Not only did she have a good eye sight but she did spot Daniel having a different eye color, that isn't his original color.

"That kid looks very off, Wouldn't you say?" Avidity asks her oldest sister "Since when his hair was black when he becomes ghost?"

Not really focusing on the Master's appearance she did however saw a huge change in his looks. He wasn't skinny anymore, he was big stocky young male with black rings under his eyes, His hair was noticeably wild and his eyes were neon green. Alot of questions was now asked by Avarice.

"You're right...The hell happen to him?" Avarice double checks his features again,

"Amative." Avidity putting everything together, knowing her sister all too well. "If you haven't notice when she gets into someone's body she changes their whole appearance."

Not sure if she believes her or not. Thinking back where she did see her sister mind control their old master it was clear that she changed his looks into the human version of herself, Was Amative that greedy to get all the souls? Leaving all her sisters in hell?

"It can't be..." Avarice denies it "Let's see for ourselves." She leaves her youngest sister and joins the conversation down below her,

"Kitten, it was just a misunderstanding, You're my everything...Don't leave me for, for that!" Johnny directly points at Danny

"I've made up my mind Johnny, Go back to flirting with human females!" Kitty face away from his gaze

"Ouch." Amative coming down from the air still using Ember's voice. "That Sucks getting dumped again,"

Johnny causally looks to Ember and spoke with her in a deep tone "Ember? You're here too?"

"Duh you see me don't you-"

"See what i mean? You always focus on something else besides me!" Kitty says,

"What? No?" Johnny resumes back to talking with Kitty "Please come back, For me."

Not staying quite for any longer, Daniel steps in holding a powerful ghost ray in his hand aiming it at Johnny, His eyes were screaming for justice tor Kitty, This wasn't the Danny we all knew and loved.

"She said back off." He says to him, "Leave now, Or you'll regret it."

"Woah, Woah, Woah. Take it easy Kid." Johnny backs away in defeat. "J-Just know i'll be back for ya Kitten!"

Hopping on his bike, he opens a portal back to the ghost zone drifting off inside with a angry shadow behind. now that he was gone, It was only a matter of time before things go south.

"Ouuu Danny! Your such a baddie!" Kitty covers her face with Danny's bare chest.

"What can i say? You the only female for me." Danny cups her chin with his thumb, "Let's go somewhere private, Kitty."

"What about Ember...?" Kitty blushed "I can't just ditch her, She's my bestie."

He looks at Ember, Something about her didn't add up to him. He can see Kitty not hating him, But her? I don't think so.

"Dont worry, She'll have hers soon." Danny eye balling her with a smirk. "Very soon indeed."

Not understanding what the boy meant she giggles it off and said "Okay? Uh, We can have a date tomorrow! I'm kinda not in the mood today,"

"W-What!?"

Hearing those words alone was the first time any sexual demon ever heard. They were suppose to get their souls in the exact same day! Not, any other day...This was so unheard of.

"Yeah...So i'll see you later" Kitty gave him a quick peck on the cheeks "You coming Ember?"

"Go on without me Kitty, I have to talk too Dipstick for a second." Avarice remarks

Kitty gave her a warning before leaving them alone. "You better not take my man Ember, You had your chance."

Flying back to Ghost Zone, it was now Avarice, Avdity, and Danny. The two demons were now face to face with their unusual master.

"Cut the act Amative. We know it's you." Avarice turning back normal, Avidity was now beside her

He strugs his shoulders pretending he didn't know what they were talking about "No idea what your on about,"

"This isn't fair! You already have your soul, It's her turn! Stop going against the rules." Avidity steps in for her sister,

"Fine." Danny's voice changing into a female one, Not to long a female teleports out of his body. Amative the greedy demon was carrying the helpless body of Danny's in her left arm.

"I couldn't help it, The master's body is so... Delicious" She licks around her lips thinking about their night together

Avarice huffs once and said, "Hand over the boy, Because of you, i can't get my soul right now since you drain his energy away!"

She handle the young teen to her sister. Why was Avarice and Avidity so mad at her? If anything, she helped them get extra time to come up with a good plan. No matter, All she cared at the time was his safety.

"Whatever. Just Don't keep me waiting," Avarice says to them, "AND DON'T TELL Amorous! She'll kill me if she finds out..."

And that was about it. Amative left her sisters, heading back to where her other siblings are. Now it's up to Avarice to get her soul before the time runs out for her.

"Great, Just great."

Avidity became worried about her sister's time. She only had one hour to get a ghost soul, And already the master's beat. She couldn't bare seeing her the only demon still in hell.

"If you want," Avidity summons a small spell book "I can gather more information about where to find where she lives for you."

"Thanks, I would like that." Avarice gave her a simple smile "What about this idiot?"

She kicks Daniel in the stomach with her foot, making sure he's not dead or anything. Out of all her sisters, why does this idiot make Amative control him in the first place.

"That's the thing," Avidity explains "If i do this it will restore him, giving him full energy. Keep in mind my power won't last long. The maximum is thirty-four minutes."

"Tsk...Fine, Just do it."

She nods once, Reading the page of her spell book everything around her was now floating, almost like a tornado shield.

Δώσε μου δύναμη, δώσε μου δύναμη, Χρησιμοποιήστε όλη τη ζωή μου για να δώσει αυτό το αγόρι Ντάνιελ δύναμη για να αγωνιστεί.Χρήστε με, καταχραστείτε μου, Αλλά απλά ξέρετε δεν υπερβολική χρήση της εξουσίας μου.

Upon using this spell all of Avidity energy went towards Danny's body. The spell was so powerful if not use correctly can resort in killing people around the area, Lucky for them it only did damage to her.

"W-Where am i?"

Danny getting up from the ground, He didn't know what happen, All he knows is he feel so alive! But something not right with his sex drive...Why does he feel, horny? Nevertheless his main focus where two demons who might be the cause of it.

"I knew it! I had it with you guys taking people's soul!" Danny makes two rings appear, now successfully as Phantom.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Both sisters in disbelief that the spell has no effect,

Ghost Zone: Kitty's Realm~

Back at her place, Kitty was already talking to her two best friends, Spectra and Ember, The girls were talking about Kitty's now "ex" boyfriend Johnny and what he done today, more like dogging him out for being a player he is.

"Seriously Kitty, Why are you even dating that bum?" Spectra doing her make up by Kitty's personal mirror table, "He lacks...Everything."

Blushing by her friend bluntness Kitty bravely said "No he doesn't! Your just mad because your boyfriend can't please you!"

"And who is that again?"

"Bertrand." Kitty told her angrily

Spectra just brush off the insult and continue to do her makeup, Having enough laughter Ember drain out of her, she finally speaks while tunning her guitar, Speaking about her performance at her concert.

"Anyways...Did you see me on T.V? I was quite the badass!" Ember says to the other females that were in the room with pride.

"Um, Ember?" Kitty eyes wondered around, "You were with me today, You even told me to dump Johnny and enjoy being with Phantom."

Ember's face were utterly confused as to why, Kitty would think she was at two places at the same time. Did that idiot Johnny drug her best friend? Whatever the case maybe, It isn't funny.

"The hell you talking about?" She asked, "You know i was at the concert all day..."

Kitty gave a smug look and says, "Very funny Ember. So you don't remember you saying i can have Phantom to myself?"

"Are you on drugs Kitty?" Ember putting her guitar behind her back as she gets up, "Why would i fall for that Dipstick?"

Floating in mid air, Ember and Spectra looked at their dear friend, Why is Kitty acting like she like him? Above it all she didn't care, nor did Spectra. In fact they was just about to leave Kitty Realm for the night.

"I would love to hear your interesting stories dear, But I have lives to ruin." Spectra waving goodbye to her friends leaving intangible,

"See ya kitten, And try to get some sleep this time." Ember flying upwards out of Kittys Realm too

Now the poor girl was all alone in her room. What the heck just happened? Either way she flys to her bed and flops on it, Her door bell rings three times, telling her its time to get back up again. She floats to her main door and opens it to get a shocking person at her front door.

"Danny?..."

"Hello Kitty." Danny greets with a rather, sly smile. "May I come in?"

"Of course!" Kitty moving out the way a little to let her guest inside her Realm.

He walks himself inside her house, looking around the place. It was rather, simple. He didn't care how her Realm looks, he only came for one thing, And thats sex. The spell finally came over him in a matter of time, So now Daniel's only focus was Kitty.

"Can we talk Kitty?" Daniel asked with a simple face expression, The boy looked tired

"Yeah! Uh sure?"

Danny took her hand and led them upstairs intangible to make things easier, When they got at Kitty's door he turns the door and opens it. The two floats to her bed to have a private "talk".

"So what do you wanna talk about?" Kitty giggles nervously, "Did i do something wrong?"

Not saying a word Danny leans in closer to Kitty, Was he that bold to kiss her thag quickly? He never did this when they were "dating", Before you know it the two ghost were kissing each other, seeing who can win in the tongue war,

"Woah...He's such a great kisser..." Kitty sticks her tongue further down his throat, The kiss was so intense that Danny's right hand sneaks its way to rubbing her legs, This action didnt go unnoticed as she was was moaning inside his mouth.

"Danny wait." She brushes his hands away from her legs, "I-I don't think we should do this..."

"Nonsense." Danny place his hand back on her legs, this time stroking it faster then before. Kitty resistance was at a end, as she was now playing along with Danny's naughty ways, These two lovers wanted their love to go to the next level.

"K-Kitty...Take your shirt off..." Daniel orders her

Feeling uneasy by showing her goods to her now "official" boyfriend is shocking. But him forcing her...Is he even the boy she use too adore? No...This young man is a bad boy now! Something that Kitty always wanted in a boy, giving that in mind she gladly takes off her shirt, showing her black simple bra. It wasn't breath taking, she was a B cup, not too surprising for Danny.

"Heh, Jeez Kit." He sneakers, "I'm gonna have so much fun with you"

"What do you mean by that?" Kitty covering her breast with her arms, This wasn't part of the deal of "talking"

He didnt respond back, instead he took his thoughts and words to reality. Slapping her arms out the way, as he rips her bra into two, Showing her well kept breast. That didnt stop there, he pulled out his hard boner showing Kitty a better view on how happy he is.

"D-D-Danny! Put that away!" Kitty blushes covering her eyes knowing she already seen his nude body. "Okay...You prove your point. You can get dress now!"

"Kitty...Take me in." He begs, For some reason his eyes went from neon green, to a pink sparkling color. "Trust me, You will become one of me."

Getting the impression that this boy is completely lost it. She still craves in, turning her red eyes pink. Kitty grabs his penis and lick the tip, giving note she wasnt the best due to her and Johnny not going that far in their relationship. While this was going on, Avarice was alone. Watching to see if there would be any problems, But that wasn't the case, Kitty feeing all up on his balls, pressing her thick teeth on is cock.

"Damn Kitty...You really know how to make things easier for my needs." He pulls her shaggy green hair up, so it won't get in the way

She continued to give him a blow job for about twenty minutes, It was time for her to get all of her needs as well,

She gets up from her knees and hops on the bed telling him, "I think it's time to please me..."

Giving her a grin, for her honesty, he walks to her and bends down like how she did with him, But he pulls off her wet panties. Smelling them for a second then tossing them behind him, He can now see her naked private area, Daniel sticks his tongue out and begins to suck her out, While giving himself pleasure by jerking himself off. Now this is what true sex felt like to Kitty, Her and Johnny are okay, But Danny? He makes her requirements look like a joke.

"W-Why is he t-This good!?" Kitty playing with her breast, watching him please her

Danny's tongue is like a professional wrestler, unbeatable! satisfying her vagina for a mere five minutes or so, It was time to have some real fun...

"Hey, Kitty. I think it's time to step it up a notch" Daniel leans his head upwards to face her,

Nodding her head, she turns around and gets in a doggy style position, waiting for him to make his first move. Before he insert his penis inside of her, He had to make it moist first. Danny spits in his right hand and rubs it down on his penis like lotion, He did this three more times. When he was ready, The boy injected her with his hard cock. Keep it mind, That Kitty nevee went this far with Johnny...

"S-STOP! W-Why is it so big!?" Kitty held on her covers as she wants him enter her body temple.

Daniel squints his eyes, He was having so much pleasure, that he ignored Kitty's calls for help. Thursting the inside of her ass, You can almost hear the clapping sound coming out of it, That didn't stop there he begins to lay himself on top of Kitty's back, Thursting ten times harder giving her ass no space, holding onto her two breast, Jiggling them, and even pulling her nipple to a great length. The moans were so loud that Avarice had to make another spell just to block out their screams!

Kitty breaks out her silence and screams, "JUST GET IT OVER WITH!!" She squirms her ass more deeper on his cock. Bashing his genitals insise her ass, The smell of love was scattered around them room, Daniel constantly smash himself onto Kitty, Juice coming out from both teens yet Kitty hasn't cum yet. Which made Both Danny, and Avarice impatient.

"What's taking him so long!?" Avarice watches them from a distance, "Time is almost up kid..."

Picking up the pace, Danny continues to thurst back and forth, Every movement he did cause stinky slime of white liquid to come out of her ass, sliding it's way down her legs smoothly. Kitty's hormones mix with the overflowing cum Danny did inside of her, was enough for her to explode also.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!"

Gushing her cum all over his penis, The two teens were both tired out. Falling on his side, Danny couldn't help but to breathe loudly. Kitty on the other hand, Hand both of their "excitement" on her. Avarice use her last energy and grabs Kitty's afterlife soul putting it inside her personal mini bag she was carrying. Now it's time to carry the boy back to the safehouse, he called a home.

"Sorry...Girly, It's just business." Avarice says to Kitty who was now a shade of light blue, from her inner soul and emotioms taking away from her all at once. Avarice grabs her master's body and use her spell to teleport them back.

"Η δουλειά μου τελειώνει, επιτρέψτε μου να έρθω σπίτι με μια μεγάλη έκπληξη που δεν μπορεί να ανατραπεί" Avarice says to send them back

Fenton Works~

She barely gets back knowing she only had one minute before the time runs out for her. Since she doesn't have to worry anylonger, Avarice drops him on his bad and gladly summons her demon sisters.

"Who dare summon us-!" Amorous stops herself from talking any longer and said "WHY ISN'T HE WEARING ANY CLOTHES!?"

The sisters stares awkwardly at the young boy's...Private part and his skin tone, Most of them was disgusted by seeing this, While the others wonder what he's capable of doing in bed. Aphrodisia was the first to speak on it.

"The hell Avarice? I know you're weak...But at least you could do is get the kid some clothes!" Aphrodisia says,

"What's that suppose to mean!?"

Starting up a new feud already the girls were neck and neck to prove each other who abilities are better or what not. Amatory covers her eyes and gave the ghost child his old clothes again.

 ***ZAP***

"T-There...I'm sorry y-you guys, But it feels weird seeing, stuff like this." Amatory turns around back around quickly to face her sisters.

"No, it's fine Amatory. We feel the same." Amorous said to her,

"I Don't." Avid the sister who barely talks speaks from the shadows.

"Okay...So who's next Amorous?" Avid changes the subject, "This soul taking is getting wayyy too long for my taste."

Indeed she was right. Amorous wish they could all take their souls at once, But the rules clearly said that too much demons walking among the planet can cause damage in their Realm, causing a hole in both of their worlds. Before she could read the list, She had to stop her annoying sisters...AGAIN from fighting.

"Aphrodisia, Avarice! Silence." She intrudes them in their fight.

"Fine." They both said giving her their full attention,

Amorous summons her list again, Reading the list cross out Kitty's name and reading who is the next one on the list.

"The next one is..." She sounds out her name, "S-S-Spectra! It says she's exactly like us, The only difference is she takes people's happiness away, turning their lives into a depressing one. We should be very careful, As she have a sidekick that can interfere in our plans."

"Woah..." Avarice surprise at what she heard, "I'm glad my name is out of the game, heh."

"So who is it gonna be!?" Aphrodisia asks as she becoming more irritated,

"Avidity." Amorous tells them, "She pretty much have the requirements to obtain her soul. She does however, Need some assistance."

"Assistance? From who?"

"I'll have Avid and Anatomy too follow you around, And jump in if her sidekick gives you any problems."

"O-Okay! I'll take this opportunity." Avidity bows to her sister, showing she accepts the mission she will have tomorrow.

With that out the way, There was one thing on Avid's mind that no one even notice. Because she was so blunt with her words, She just spoke what she felt was a good time to say it.

"Are we gonna ignore the fact Amative isn't here?" Avid asked them

"Yeah...Where is that slut!?" Aphrodisia insults her,

"I don't know..." Every sister said together except Aphrodisia.

Johnny's Realm~

As you can tell by now, Amative had sex with Kitty's ex. Before she takes his soul for extra life on earth, She say her final goodbyes to the idiot who didn't know who he was up against.

"Man! That was the best sex ever!" Johnny stretches his arms wide,

"Eh, I've had better..." She puts on her wet panties back on, getting up from his couch.

"W-What? You didn't like it?" Johnny's confused face made her laugh at his sorrows.

"Nope! But what i do like is taking, Extra souls." She simply said as she place her hand on his chest lightly.

He couldn't move, breathe, or see. Once she place her hand on his cold chest it felt like true darkness. And before you know it, He sees her rip his inner afterlife soul out of him entirely. Absorbing everything, She had the had zero sympathy for a loser who can't even treat his girlfriend right, let along her. You can truly say her greed will make her unstoppable against her sisters if they ever betray her.

"Pitiful." Amative looks down at the biker who was having a serious seizure.

She puts on her clothes and made her way back to her Master's household. She also have unfinished businesses with him, her true lover.

End.

Next Time: My Misery


	6. My Misery

Chapter 5: My Misery

It was a beautiful peaceful day at Amity Park. The sun shining brightly on the innocent people around town, there were no ghost anywhere. Pretty much boring if you ask me, But like most of his days, The main focus right now, is Kwan sending his zombie girlfriend to Spectra. He tells her everything about what Star's been doing lately, And how he was worried about her mental health.

"She's been like this for a week or so," Kwan says with sadness in his tone of voice, "What should i do? Is she depress?"

Spectra wasn't getting any energy out of this one. The girl looked like someone literally took her human soul and ran with it. Kwan's energy however, was the only human in the room too still give her power, cause of him being sad.

"No, No dear." Spectra responds while giving him a fake smile "Now you two head back to class, The bell is about to ring."

"Okay...I'll come back later then, Come on Star."

Kwan lifts her up from the chair, dragging her stiff body out the door. When the teens left, Spectra couldn't help but to talk bad about them behind their backs.

"Bertrand, Did you take that poor girl's happiness away without me?" Spectra ask

He gave her a confuse look and said, "I didn't even know she existed, till now."

Both laughing at his joke Spectra resume back to being serious. She opens her desk drawer and pulls out a huge dusty folder, full with paper.

"Aha! There he is!" She lightly taps her index finger on the picture non-stop.

Spectra showed her servant a picture of Dash, the number one bully in the school. Odd enough, Spectra haven't seen him in a while to even take his joy away from him.

"What am i looking at? It's just a typical kid." Bertrand looks back at her more confused,

"Not just any typical kid. He's a bully, Do you know what that means?"

He strugs his shoulders waiting on Spectra to give him a hint or a clue on what she's trying to say

"It means, We can control him, and this entire dump! I can forever remain pure, Find him and bring him to me. If Phantom tries to interfere, use this."

She hands him a remote control device to him then explains what it can do,

"If the brat cause you problems just place the device anywhere on his body. It will temporary paralyze him for a hour." Spectra says to him "Now go. Time is beauty."

Bertrand transforms to his ghost form and left intangible in search for Dash Baxter. Spectra however stayed reviewing "Danny Fenton" files again.

"Don't worry ghost child..." Spectra picks up a picks a old grey and black picture of Danny Fenton, looking clueless in the photo. "You will be Mine,"

She rips the picture in pieces laughing her brains out. With this going on, A sudden knock interrupts her um, private moment. She allowed the unknown person to come in, hoping they will be already sad before she helps them in their situation.

"Come in!" Spectra says, going back to her normal happy self.

The door bushes open lightly not making a single noise. It was reveal that the unknown person was a female! The girl immediately caught Spectra's interest, She sat down and waited for Spectra to speak first.

"You must be new here, I would've been seen your face this school year." She eye balled the girl up and down.

The girl nods her head telling her she was indeed new. She begins to tell the only counselor in the school her name and everything she needed to know. This led Spectra with nervous chills.

The names Avidity, I'm the 1st queen out of the Seven Queens of Purgatory. She announced, "I possess the power of torture."

Spectra takes off her glasses and stares down at Avidity glowing yellow eyes. Her appearance and eyes attracted her right off the bat, Avidity was a rather decent young girl she had brown hair and in her normal state blue eyes. She shares the same looks as her identical twin Avid the only difference is she dress girly, while Avid dress rather...boring. Her breast size was fairly small compared to her twin sister, her hair is like a wavy water hairstyle. Lastly, she wears a school girl outfit that has a red bow tie on the outside of her shirt, a button down white shirt, and a green dark skirt that fits perfectly with her school girl black shoes.

"Great. What can i do for you young lady?" Spectra asks Her, "What depressio- I mean, what is bothering you?"

Avidity sat back in her chair and spoke with pure confidence- "I didn't come here because i'm sad, I came here because i want you."

Spectra jaw dropped from what this unknown girl just said to her. She was going to respond to Avidity, but she already lock lips with Spectra blocking her from talking completely. A few seconds later Avidity moves away from her with a big bright smile on her face. The spell was now working, as Spectra's eyes were now the same color as Avidity, She couldn't move, talk, nor look at her own will instead Avidity took control over her and everything she do.

"Now Spectra is it? Listen here, And listen good You will do whatever i say, Avidity told her- "Got it!?"

Since she couldn't reply back to her she continued to listen to Avidity speak again-

"Take your shirt off, now." Avidity commands her to do this second. She did as she told slowly, but surely took off her jacket and shirt showing off her large Double D chest with a red bra perking them up making Avidity lust for them even more. Sure she was a girl, but being a bisexual demon was paying off, she haven't had pussy or dick in like...centuries! Danny maybe her master as of now, But she couldn't hold back her sexual desires.

Feeling a little intimidated by her breast size Avidity brush that thought away and said- "U-Uh...J-Just take everything off!"

She proceeds to take the rest of her clothes off one at a time. Once she was done she was butt naked on the floor awaiting for her next orders.

"Woah! The spell actually worked! Now what...?" Avidity thought thinking what she wants her to do next.

While poor Avidity figures things out, Her two sisters Amatory and Avid weren't doing so good in finding Phantom. They tried every location they can to track him down, sadly it was no use. Amatory and Avid are the only two sisters who don't have "Track me" spell, By the time The two demons got to Daniel's room he was long gone.

"Great...Now we can't find the idiot we call a master." Avid sighs quietly "It's so stupid for Amorous to send us out to aid her, knowing we can't track none of them down without being there with them!"

She slouched against the wall bored from running around in circles for nothing-

"L-Look on the brightside, W-We have a c-clue!" Amatory picks up a flyer that was on his bed, showing her sister.

Avid walks up to her sister to get a better view at what the paper said and read, "Come now, Come now party at my place. Dash's 19th party"

It was settled. They had their target location, But the only problem was...How would they get there if they dont have any infomation on this "Dash" person.

"Ugh! We dont have time for this!" Avid shakes her sister back and forth, "Do you have any spells that you mastered to help us out Amatory?"

Amatory pushes her sister off her, as she felt a light vomit coming out of her mouth from the constant shaking. Neither of them had the best spells compared to their other sisters but unlike Avid, Amatory had a spell that not even Amorous had it was quite rare in fact.

"S-Stand back Avid, This might get a little m-messy."

Amatory summons her trustee handbook calling out a powerful spell. Avid seen what kind of power her younger sister can do, so she listens to her and decides to move away from Amatory.

Πάρτε τη δύναμή μου, ντους με, με τη δύναμη που είχα κάποτε ως άνθρωπος. Δώσε μου τη δύναμη να βρω οποιοδήποτε φάντασμα που θέλω. Βρείτε μου ένα όνομα αγοριών Danny Phantom!

The spell immediately sends the girls to their destination. When they got there, it was a wild party with a bunch of casper high kids. Using her new ability Amatory spots Daniel with ease. He was with his best friend Tucker Foley by the punch area talking about how great it was to skip school for today.

"This is great! I feel so...Alive!" Danny says, dancing with the loud music-

Tucker Looks at his best friend worried, not because he was having a good time but he was getting out of control lately. He didn't know what was going on these past few days, Danny's whole personality change! Whatever the case maybe Tucker didn't like it.

"Um, Dude? I hate to burst your moment but, Have you tried talking to Sam? I haven't seen her in like...Three days!" Tucker told him-

Daniel didn't bother to answer him. He kept dancing his heart out with the music, with bunch of females crawled up on him dancing along. Being push back from the crowd Tucker was far away from Danny, not having no view on where he was at, Every female magically became attracted to Fenton, Some was grinding their ass on his waistline to see who will get his attention first. The party was going quite well for Fenton, But sadly things got interrupted when blue mist comes out of his mouth.

"Really...? Now!?" Danny says underneath his breath, He dashes himself away from the crowd to nearest bathroom and locked the door behind him.

"I'm going ghos-!"

"Wait!" A female walks inside the bathroom with another girl intangible. It was Amatory and Avid stopping him from leaving the bathroom.

"A-Amatory? You? Stay away from me!" Danny turning to his ghost form as he stands in a fighting pose, knowing he couldn't beat them.

They backed away from the boy putting their hands in the air to show they didnt want to fight.

"The hell is wrong with you? We just want to talk." Avid putting her hands down,

Danny powers up both of his hands into a glowing neon color, glaring them both down with a serious face expression. It was no use in talking to the boy he was ready to make the first attack if they won't-

"If he can't listen to what we have to say then will bring him to what we have to say." Avid flys up in the air, lifting Amatory arms upwards then flying off with her.

"Oh no you don't!" Danny flys after them intangible, what they done to him he can never truly forgive them.

Back at Spectra's office, Things were very intense for Avidity and Spectra. Seems like Spectra finally gave in from the love making Avdity was giving out. The demon and ghost were making out on the desk, feeling up in each other bodies. Spectra fingers felt so good down on her pussy, rubbing it in circles then tapping on it, Making the Demon moan while kissing her "partner" passionately. Avidity wasn't the only one getting pleasure for she was fidgeting with Spectra's nipples, swirling them in rotation. The mist of sex all in the air, Spectra and Avidity didn't care they were in a public place, all they cared about was each other.

"You're a great kisser..." Avidity then smacks her lips back on hers, Avidity wouldn't allow Spectra to say a word. Instead Spectra flips her over leading her on top of Avidity.

"I don't know what the hell you did...But i love it!" Spectra bends her neck closer to Avidity breast licking around it. Avidity lets out a powerful roar from all the sexual needs she was getting. They were having a lifetime with eah others body, But Spectra wanted more not Just Avidity but Phantom.

And just that Bertrand, Dash, Danny, Avid, And Amatory arrived at the same time! Bertrand had Dash in his arms tied up, Danny and everyone else besides the two main lovers who were in a awkward position.

"W-What's going on!?" Danny covers his eyes, blocking from seeing the two naked females.

"A-Avidity!? W-What the hell?" Amatory blushing at a fast rate more than anyone in the room.

"Cool! Let me joi-!" Dash entire body flops out of Bertrand's arm. He always had something special for the beautiful young ghost. But this? This was too far for him.

The spotlight was all on Spectra and Avidity now, Embarrassed, ashamed, and caught by their actions Avidity had to do something.

σταματήστε το χρόνο να σταματήσουν οι άνθρωποι αυτοί να κάνουν μια κίνηση, επιτρέψτε μου να έχω την ειρήνη σε αυτό το υπέροχο νέο φεγγάρι.

This spell unlocks "Moon reverse" a common power that freezes everything around the person who cast the spell. The only ones who weren't effected were her sisters since they too have the same powers.

"Before you two yell at me i can explan." Avidity hops off the frozen Spectra and walks towards her sisters guilty-

The sisters allowed their troubled sister to speak, Amatory looks the other way and Avid bluntly scans her entire body with no emotion.

"Okay, I think i went overboard in keeping her "happy" till you guys get here, I didn't know she was that good! Besides Amorous said take care of shorty right there, not bring him and jock boy along!" Avidity shifts her head to the left aiming at Dash and Bertrand,

"Well sorry! We didn't know they would follow us, Only the ghost boy." Avid rolled her eyes for she was quite annoyed-

Standing in complete silence Avidity thought of another way to get Spectra's soul, the right way.

"Maybe we should, I dont know...H-have uhhh..."

The naked demon stutters her last words. Her twin sister Avid, grew tired of waiting for her sister to finish her sentence, So she speaks over her.

"Spit it out Avidity, You remind me of Amatory with your lack of speech." Avid howls at her

Amatory feeling offended by her insult being the more "mature" demon out of the sisters she decides to let that one insult slide. Avid now built enough courage to tell them her true intentions,

"W-We should do a Six-some." Avidity close her eyes quick as she didn't want to see their reaction,

And she was right not to look. Amatory dramatically fainted in Avid arms catching her successfully. Still having the spell cast going on, Avidity rushes them to hurry up and make a decision before it wears off.

"Well!? Hurry up, before my spell breaks," Avidity looks back at the fozen ghosts and teen.

Avid pulled Amatory to the side to have a private talk with her, discussing what they should do next. Amatory had pure disgust not just Avidity but Avid as well.

"Y-You can't be serious..." Amatory locks her eyes closely with Avid, "T-This isn't the r-right way to get a soul..."

She knew Avid was well...blunt with her words, But following along with this plan Avidity made just for her own personal amusement. What Avid about to say will surpise both demons

"If you not going to that's fine but Avidity is another part of me. You can leave if you want..." Avid turns around walking back to her twin sister

"F-Fine! Be that way, Father isn't going to be proud!" Amatory turned away as well, She flew out of the office intangible heading back to hell.

"So you want to participate in this game?" Avidity smiles proudly, "Didn't know you would go that way..."

Avid smiles back and said, "Amative isn't the only one who is gifted with sexual needs."

They both giggled at their jokes and continued to proceed with what they came for. Avidity unfreezes the rest of the people who was in the room. Alot of questions was left unanswered when Avidity spoke in a alarming voice, gathering everyone's attention.

"You all my slaves." Her eyes glowing neon purple meaning she was about to cast a sexual spell and she did it without breaking a sweat,

τρία άτομα σημαίνει καλές ψυχές, ώστε να τους αφήσω να τους αποκτήσω πατέρα, επιτρέψτε μου να πάρω τις ψυχές τους για πάντα

"NOOOOO!" Danny rushes to the girls before the spell would hit the others, What he didn't know that he was heading to the danger, and not away from it.

A powerful sound wave echoes across everyone's ear drums except Avid and Avidity, Now everyone is under their control. The spell was far more intense than most spells the sister has cast so far, It can manipulate up to nine people at the same time to do whatever they please. In the sisters case it became just the perfect spell to get not just one soul, but two.

"Kid!" Avidity strictly points at Dash "Take off your clothes! When your done make out with my dear sister Avid."

Avid blushes tremendously just the thought of having sex with a human for the first time is quite thrilling. While Avid watches Dash get undress Avidity had other plans for the rest. First she walks back to her main interest and that was Spectra, Resuming back to her sexual ways by making out with her. With that being said she also allowed Daniel and Bertrand to join in on the fun.

Danny was pressing his body behind Avidity's naked body, kissing her right shoulder passionately, She didn't mind as she was to busy having a tongue war with Spectra. Behind Spectra was her sidekick Bertrand he was feeling up against Spectra's ass spreading her cheeks away from each other, as he puts two of his fingers inside mashing them further down her hole.

"Mhmm..." Spectra moves her head maoning, by what Bertrand was doing to her. She restarts kissing Avidity back not only that but pulling Bertrand head deeper in her ass,

On the other side of the room Dash and Avid already had their clothes off, kissing each other aggressively. She didn't hesitate nor stall, she went straight to business by dropping to her knees looking directly at his nice normal shape penis.

"You sure are a big boy." Avid holds his cock with her left hand. She proceeds in moving her head and eventually landing it on the tip of her tongue. She begins to take his cock forcing it all inside her mouth, Avid had Dash penis far down her throat that he was already ready to nut. Dash holds her head in a straight position and continues to bang his rod more down, making the demon drown in her own wet stinky saliva. With that being said, her sister however was stuck in a "pickle"

"O-Okay, Just be gentle..."

Avidity whispers loud enough for Danny to hear, And he did. Dear Daniel was taken care of Avidity while Bertrand takes care of Spectra. He skips right to the main priority of getting things done quicker by licking his fingers then rubbing them inside of her tight ass, preparing her for his cock. His eyes glimmer red meaning he must proceed in doing these devious acts without any control or thought. Danny struggles badly in trying to put his penis inside her hell, he even tried to shove it. After a while of finding a way to go "inside" he finally managed to have full access, Jerking his cock around in her anus. The lucky bastard not only had one demon but two! That he had sexual experience with, Sure he wasn't in his state of mind but he sure as hell enjoyed feeling the core of her insides. With Daniel giving her a good ride Spectra was too having that spark with Bertrand.

"Damn It Bertrand..." Spectra jiggles her luscious breasts moving them up and down as she gaze at Bertrand who was preparing her sweet wet pussy with his manhood. Not to be mean or anything but, Bertrand's penis wasn't that big. When it was time to get down and dirty Bertrand was a step ahead. His cock slid on the tip of her pussy gushing the tiny

particles of her cum on him. He gathers up his energy and thrust his weight more towards her giving everything he got, Bertrand's body tighten to the bone in thrusting her she was way too much for his little body can handle. It was to the point where his ass cheeks became stiff and tight. Spectra's hole was so big about three people can fit their cocks up her, The struggle was real with this one.

"Your insides are so...Hot!" Bertrand twitches tensely thrusting his waist more up in Spectra's ass. "I-I'm...about to..."

Spectra eyes went wide open, She didn't want to take no risk in having a child with...Bertrand! She turns her head and directly screams at him

"Dont you dare!" She combatively told him "Do what you gotta do...damn it."

He gowls at her response but obeyed her request. Taken out his cock, he masterbaits to the fullest, When he was ready Bertrand pours his liquid cum all over her booty cheeks making his sperm leaks down off er ass to her legs. Once that was done Bertrand and Daniel switches places, Danny took over his position and Bertrand taken care of Avidity. Spectra giggles watching Phantom coming around her with his long cock wiggles as he walks. Daniel begins to open Spectra's anus, spreading her large ass apart from each other finding, Bertrands slimy cum inside her. He spits right inside her cheeks and rub her inner anus in rotation with his thumb. Before he could give Spectra his cock, She had to plead for his manhood.

"This is how you Please your woman Bert."

Danny slaps Spectra's ass, Bertrand sure as hell was taking notes from a far. Daniel easily places his large cock right in her wet ass. He knew she wasn't no damn saint! She had the body for a whore, and right now shes going to live up to that title by being Danny's whore for now! He bangs his penis far down her womb, you can almost see the thrill in Spectra's eyes. He was doing much better than that old country style of a Bertrand was doing. Danny was literally pumping Spectras ass it's like it needed his cum to come already! He thrusts her body over and over, Daniel went so far as holding her big juicy breast for keeping balance. Spectra moans his name, feeling all up on herself then making her down her lower waistline fingering herself while he fucks her ass.

"Mmmm...That's the stuff, Make me younger again baby!" Spectra moans loudly as she jiggles her two tites playfully, This made Danny feel like a man! His eyes changing colors once again to red. for dominance, He wasn't the same 14 year old boy who didn't take anyone's virginity, no, He's much more of a pro taking it. Daniel takes out his cock knowing it would be harder for her to cum since her ass was so big it would take forever to get to her body temple. So he wanted something even more filling for his cock and that's her unvirgin pussy she was playing with. He slaps her hands away from her private area, gently placing his penis inside. The amount of screams and scratches Danny received from her, This was his ticket in getting her ghost cum.

"Shut up." Danny slaps her without any delay, He held onto her cheeks while thursting her thick pussy. Spectra's eyes became watery, her entire face looked like a red ballooon! Danny didn't realise that he was suffocating her, Why the fuck would he care? She's already damn dead. He claps her vagina with all of his might letting the ghost know that she no longer had a pussy to share among males in this world. As he continues to do this, Spectra still was masturbating in front of him, You could almost see her pussy leaking from Danny's cum. It would take alot for the Queen of being young to come. Daniel accepts the challenge and went ghost! His spikey hair was no longer sliver, It was his original hair color, black. His eyes stayed red, and lastly he developed bags under his eyes. Spectra knew this wasn't the child she remembered him to be, That didn't matter for Danny possessed her with a simple eye contact.

Danny bends his back forward, leaning towards Spectra's ear and whispers, "I'm gonna fuck you even more when i see your lifeless body in hell swimming in the fire for eternity, trying to find your lost soul." He licks the side of her face as he clobbers his entire body futher down her loose pussy. Her eye sockets pop out a little knowing her fate on how her ghost soul will soon be taken from all reality entirely. Daniel could feel the cum from both and him together coming up his hard penis ready to shoot his offspring in her hole.

"I-I-I'm about to c-cum!" Spectra's body shivers, eagerly wanted her cum to shoot right on his dick! Her pussy squirted out discharged. Her liquid finally came down on him making his cock pure white with her cum. Now it was his turn to feel the excitement Spectra is dealing with at the moment. He jacks off even more by grinding his unhuman meat more inside her. It was his time to ejaculate right in her deep sweat hole.

"F-FU-CK! I'M COMING!" Danny warns, as his body instantly lands his semen in her. Their cum together both drips down, from his legs and Spectra? down her all cum up booty. When Daniel pulled out you could see his cock was throbbing red. His tip looked lile a giant fire hydrant, The cum they both shared was not only on his long musclenet penis but also, inside Spectra as well. It was time for judgement, And that was taking something that now belong to "Him" and his daughters of evil.

"Sorry babe, Your body isn't big enough to fit my needs." Danny spoke in a demonic voice. He rips her soul out of her chest, watching her eyes shift to pitch white. With that out of the way, "Danny" turned his interest to Avid, Avidity, and Bertrand. The girls soon realised their Master isn't him it's...

"Father!" Both Avid and Avidity yelled at the same time, They could tell by Danny's features that "Him" Already took control of Daniel's body entirely. His red horns were showing, His tail was sticking out, moving on it's own. And lastly the voice that no one could ever imagine it to be. "Him" Walks up to his two Daughters surprise they were doing such an act with their new master.

"I'm surprise you two doing this. I would expect at least Amative to do this type of sin." Him smiles deviously as he strokes on his now human cock, wiping off Spectra's cum then licking it off his fingers. One thing for sure is, "Him" out of all his daughters was the most sexual one, surpassing even Amative.

"Well, We trying to make this quick as possible. We want our souls back."

Avid getting off of Bertrand. The girls didn't seem interested in Bertrand. To be honest, they would rather fuck a whale than that fat turd. Since their Father was there, they had a good chance in taking Bertrand's soul without continuing to have sex with him.

"Father, Could you lend us your power in taking this fat man soul?" Avidity asked as her eyes became red knowing well, she was committing to another contract with "Him"

"Another contract i see?" Him snaps his fingers summoning a burnt contract in front of Avidity, "You do realize my dear, You're making it more hard on yourself if you sign this do you?" Avid couldn't say nothing for it's not her place to.

"I agree to the terms of the contract, Father." Avidity bows then proceeds to write her whole entire name on the contract paper, in blood.

Once she sign the contract it was time to return the favor, "Him" magically teleported to Bertrand, Putting his claw hands on his forehead draining his memories, his family and friends, and most of all, him being a ghost all together. And just that Bertrand vanish in thin air no track of him could be found. That was just a sneak peek on what Him true powers is.

"Now, You two get going, Daddy have important business to take care of," He laughs evilly as he left Danny's body heading back to hell. The two girls were now alone naked, with Daniel's unconscious body lying on the ground.

Avid sighs and said "What a day...How much you wanna bet i'm going to be next tomorrows soul taking." She summons her clothes back on her and her twin sister Avidity.

"Don't even talk about "Bet" I made a terrible mistake..." Avidity slaps her face disappointed. "Let's just grab this kid and head back for the meeting."

Avid nods and teleports them both back to Fenton's household. When they arrived Avidity didn't stall or anything, She used her spell to call forth her sisters. Standing before her was the rest of her sisters,

"Greetings Avidity and Avid." Amorous bows to them with her sisters bowing as well. "Seems like you two had a rather, interesting day."

Amorous smirks following by alot of chatter surfacing around the room. There were some that was giggling at something they heard about Avid and Avidity, and some mad at the two demons. Avid wasn't showing no emotion like she didn't cared, Avidity on the other hand, was blushing dumb red.

"T-The hell you on about Amorous?" Avidity replies still blushing "We only did our job today, nothing more!"

"Yeah, We just fucked that's it..." Avid biting down on some chips she saved, not knowing she just snitched!

" **AVID!?"**

"What...?"

Every girl who wasn't there burst out laughing! The only ones who didn't laugh were Amorous, Aphrodisia, and Amatory. Amorous thought of it as a another sin, Aphrodisia just hates guys, And Amatory? Well she didn't want to see the last good two demons turn evil more than they already were.

"That's a serious sin Avidity, Having sex with that ghost kid partners could grant you another generation with "Him." Amorous locks eyes at both Avid and Avidity.

"How the heck is it a "sin" If we're freakin' demons Amorous!? That's what every demon does, is sinful things!" Avidity making a good point in her speech.

"She does have a point..." Amative fake coughs slightly agreeing with Avidity.

Aphrodisia sucks her teeth and comments on Amative side switching, "She have a point in nothing Mc thottie."

Striking another fight between Aphrodisia and Amative, Amorous didn't even bothered breaking the fight up. She deeply was more concerned about Avid and Avidity, that their actions might affect them in the future.

"Since you did this, Avid you will take tomorrows soul." Amorous looks at her-

Avid laughs a little and said, "Knew it. You owe me five bucks Avidity!"

Avidity looked confused but replies to her "We didn't even bet...Stupid."

Before Amorous could speak on who soul Avid would be taking tomorrow, Amatory and Avarice saw something disgusting...again.

"You two were having sex, Yet you put back on your own damn clothes but not him?" Avarice kicks the unconscious boy, making sure he was alive, and he was.

"Y-Yeah!" Amatory added-

"Jeez, You two act like a penis will actually kill you. We all seen him naked, What's the problem?" Avidity asks

"Nothing."

"Good."

Amorous resumes back talking "Anyways...Avid. The next person you would be facing is..." She summons the list, crossing out all the targets that been dealt with. "Hmm...Aha! Next person is Desiree. Be careful for any wish that is spoken around her, she will grant. This makes her quite vulnerable, But complete unsafe to take her powers for "granted."

"Pfft...Big deal. I wish for her to suck my dick!" Avid munchs down on her potato chips. "Get it? "Wish" Cause she grant people's wishes..."

Complete utter silence told Avid her answer, and that's to shut the hell up. She took the unfunny awkwardness and turn it into a serious one.

"I won't let you down Amorous." Avid respecting her decision by bowing.

"Excellent." Amorous smiles for a quick second, then looked at Danny who was still on his floor unconscious. She summons him his old clothes again, making sure if someone does walk in they won't see their brother slash son, naked.

"Alright girls, Let's call it a day." Amorous flying back inside the black box leading her sisters back to hell. Before you know it, they will soon have all of their souls for the taking.

End.

Next Time: A Simple Wish


	7. A Simple Wish

Note: This chapter is slow, meaning the lemon will come at the end of the chapter. If you don't have the patience, Please wait for the next chapter.

Chapter 6: A Simple Wish

After days of not understanding what's wrong with Spectra, and Kitty mysterious illness, the whole Ghost Zone was on a hard lockdown. When Walker investigate this sickness he alerted every ghost to a code red meeting. All ghost was at this meeting from Criminals, To civilians, Too people who strictly have hatred for the Ghost Kid. Everyone was there.

"Everyone, Remain calm! Everything is going to be okay." Walker spoke in a megaphone "There's no need to riot."

Skulker transform his hand into a rocket launcher pointing it strictly at Walker, Every ghost slowly slides away a good distance from him as he was fuming with anger about something that needs to be dealt with immediately by Walker.

"I don't care if you send me to jail for this type of behavior, Tell me where i can find Ember. Or better yet, The Ghost Child who should've been on my wall by now as a collection." Skulker said to Walker alone,

Walker sighs, but proceeds to answer one of Skulker's questions. As he listens to Walker's ramble, He refuses to obey his orders.

"That's quite enough with your silly threats Skulker, I'm sure Ember can take care of her own self." Walker spoke, "As for that Ghost punk he haven't broken any rules as of lately, considering he hasn't been here."

Skulker gave him a simple growl, The next person who gave Walker trouble was Youngblood. Sure the kid was a bit annoying with his speech, But the young ghost boy thought of a genius solution to solve their mysterious problem.

"It's obvious that loser, Phantom causing our Ghost Zone pals to fade away one by one!" Youngblood says to his fellow Ghost Mates.

Amongst his peers, whispers begin to spread about what Youngblood said. He was right, No one hadn't seen the ghost of their nightmares anywhere in the Ghost Zone. This causes major changes upon Walker's next orders.

"Find the Ghost boy. Bring him to me, Whoever gets a hold of him first, and bring him back to me in one piece gets their own Realm." Walker answers

Cheering on his new changed orders, every Ghost scattered out for each Portal to Amity Park. Walker's request influence so many Ghost that most of them were fighting each other, just to get to Daniel. Desirée was the first to make it to the human world, For she had unfinished business with the brat who put her back to Ghost Zone...With her own magic! Now on the search for the ghost child, Back at the Foley Residence things aren't looking too good for Tucker, As he is stressing out in the thought of losing his dear friend Danny.

"Come on dude, I know there's something wrong...You look so...Different." Tucker says clearly, However Danny on the other hand didn't see the difference.

"You're paranoid. Why would i change?" Danny asks while eating a bag of chips, "Hey, You know a girl name Desirée or something?"

Bewildered by his question Tucker knows his true answer. The young ghost who was standing before him wasn't his best friend, no...It was some creature who infected his friend. Whatever the situation is Tucker knew for sure that this mysterious "friend" maybe the cause of the sickness of Sam and the other females that he knows.

"Give me back my friend!" Tucker screams as he jumped onto Danny, tackling him on the ground.

And the fight begins. The two boys Wrestle each other to see who would win first. Obviously Daniel won the match by using his ghost powers to softly blast Tucker away from him. When the fight was over with, Danny walks up to Tucker with a big smirk on his face.

"Did you honestly think you could beat me human?" Danny asked him, laughing at Tucker in his attempt to beat him "You humans make me laugh."

Tucker snarls at him and said, "Who are you? Where's my friend?"

Daniel's laughter shakes the room. Tucker's biggest fear wasn't being killed by ghost, He had a protector a friend, a hero. All that Was changing right before his eyes. What about to happen next will change his view on the intense situation he's in.

"The names Avid, I'm the 7th queen out of the Seven Queens of Purgatory. She burps right on Tucker's face, "I possess the power of Gluttony."

Avid takes a moment to view the scared young man, He wasn't the number one guy she would've dated back when she was alive, But the Technogeek had a little attractiveness that Avid seeks in a man. Avid slithers out of Danny's body, showing Tucker her true appearance.

"This is not how i wanted to spend my day..." Tucker says to himself, the female who was standing tall in front of him had a rather, different shape compared to the other female demons. She looked like a whole volleyball, that's how chubby she was. Just like most of her sisters she was pale, and had green eyes. Her hair color was very red, more like it's been dyed. Not too much was going on with her outfit, her chest is a D-cup and her clothes was baggy, with a grey T-shirt with a white skull with logo and green cargo jeans, Ending it with black sandals. Tucker thought very differently for the demon, something about her seems very...interesting.

"Now earthling. Tell me where i can find that wish Ghost, Called Desiree." Avid said "You don't want me to ruin that pretty face of yours, Do you?"

Tucker nods his head up and down trying to make amends with her, without leading them to another fight. "Y-You can find any ghost at ghost zone..."

She laughs at his nervousness and starts to read his mind. Gathering all the information she needed, unfortunately she scented a thousand of ghosts heading towards them. Avid didn't have enough time to get an extra soul, she zooms herself back inside Danny's body, Then taking Tucker with her to the underground.

Underground, Time: 5:44 PM~

Arriving at one of the hideouts Avid sets her interest back on the human, to make sure he's okay. To her disappointment Tucker couldn't breathe due to them being covered by rocks, and dirt. It felt like He was sinking to his death. Avid took actions to avoid losing a charming soul. Using her lower class power spell, Avid hopes this magic wouldn't damage his brain.

μαγική μαγεία! Δώστε αυτό το αγόρι η δύναμη να είναι αθάνατος προς το παρόν. Δώστε του τη γνώση να τον κάνει κατοικίδιο μου! Μην με αφήνετε με αυτό το παιδί χωρίς τη λύπη.

Once Avid cast the spell, Tucker's eyes magically became white. His hair went from black to white, And lastly he had white aura around him. Avid was heartstruck from his new appearance, in her eyes, he was a badass.

"This is amazing! I made a hottie!" Avid says to herself, walking around Tucker in circles, checking out his new look.

Tucker allows his temporarily master to look as she please, However he interups her staring by speaking. "It seems you got visitors, madam."

"Eh?"

Turning around to where Tucker pointed, Avid was facing three of her annoying sisters. What they were doing at the second hideout was unknown, But to her inspective it seems they were just chilling.

"Look what we found here, Didn't expect you to be here, Especially in the master's body while having a guest." A sultry voice coming from shadows. Coming closer, Avid fully spots her sisters. It was Amative, Avarice, And Aphrodisa. The most oddest pair to rarely been seen with each other, In fact the only time they are seen together.

Avid mumbles underneath her breath but gladly reply back to Amative's comment. "Same goes with you. I'm surprise too considering I've nor anyone in their rightful minds find it odd for you three to be seen together."

Avarice joins in on the conversation, telling Avid how they were only doing their job. "Woah, Woah. Temper much? We only here to hang out. We are sisters after all yanno." She points out,

Aphrodisa growls, mainly at Tucker. "Why is this human here?! If you needed our help you could've called us! Not bring a vegetable to our hideout!"

"I had no choice, There were a bunch of ghost heading towards us and i couldn't leave him-!"

Avid stops herself from talking any futher when she discovers Amative flirting with Tucker, sexually. Being the slut she is, Amative didn't care what location she was in. If she found a male human, or male ghost she will do whatever it takes to get their soul. Even if it means having intercourse with them.

"You became rather...sexy, Got space to fit me in your life? Big man?" Amative asked

The rest of the sisters knew at some point their sister would eventually use her social skills. Aphrodisa rolled her eyes in disgust, Avarice just smirks, And Avid? was fumming with jealousy. Not only did she take the geek boy away from her, But successfully too?! There was no way she could beat Amative Instead, she switches subjects into a important one.

"Ahem. Anyways, Since you guys are here also, Did you know every ghost is in the search for him!?" Avid points at herself

"What for?"

Avid strugs her shoulders telling them she didn't have a single clue as to why they wanted Danny. She did however, explain to them that she clearly scented her main target that was in the crowd of Ghost entities. The demon sisters set their plans to help Avid get her ghostly soul...Only if the price is right.

"What's your offer? Even if you're our sister, We should get rewarded for helping out." Avarice crossed her arms angrily.

That speech alone pulled her sister into thinking she was right. Avid agrees to the terms, and asked them what they wanted in return. Surely each request would be more harder than the last one.

Avid sighs deeply, "W-What would you like in return?" she asks, not really wanting to know.

Avarice smirks and said, "Another soul. In case i do something naughty again, and die, i would have a backup soul."

her sister Aphrodisia also added her request. "Find me someone i will enjoy spending time with...no Men!"

And finally it was Amative request. Who knows what sexual words she will say in her sentence. Avid could already tell by Amative's face it couldn't be anything but bad,

"What i want is simple." Amative speaks, "I would like to have Master, and This little cutie for an hour of love making."

Every sister gags on the inside besides Amative. The lonely demon couldn't deny her request nor her other sisters orders. What Amative about to say next will shock them all.

"And!" She held up her index finger "I want you girls to see how sex is really done. More like, you three peons watch my performance."

Without wasting anymore time, Amative summons three chairs in front of her sisters, using her powers to strangle them to their seats locking them onto the chairs with her special technique. Out of the four sisters she was the most powerful one, coming in second was Aphrodisia. Amative walks to Avid and bends down speaking to her sexually.

"Sister...Be a good friend and give me Master's body. I wanna hear his voice again!" She winks at Avid

"F-Fine! But don't take his friend soul!" She fiercely yelled "An hour! Nothing more!"

She slips her way out of His body with ease. It took Daniel awhile to come back to reality, but the teen ghost was on the verge of passing out. Luckily for Amative, she had the right person to give him a quick boost before draining him completely dry.

"Avarice darling, would you be so kind to use your spell? I don't want our playtime to be...boring." Amative whines.

She lifts her left eyebrow confused "Wha? Idiot, I told you Avidity did that spell! not me. The only thing i can do is drain."

Amative rolls her eyes ignoring her rude comment. She face her number one enemy, the one she couldn't stand, the one she hated. But at this point who can help her?

"Aphrodisia." Amative fake coughs "C-Can you refill this boy energy? P-Please...?"

It took her about ten minutes to decide if she should help her or not. But in the end she puts her hatred for her aside, and aid her annoying whore sister. Without getting up from her chair, She magically teleports her staff from thin air, While placing a medium spell on Phantom. The spell wasn't perfect, and sure as hell wasn't powerful. it was enough to last him a good hour, The only downside to this spell was Danny will be gaining energy, While Aphrodisia will be losing energy.

ηλίθιος ηλίθιος ενός αγόρι φάντασμα! Δώστε του ενέργεια και με χάστε με κανένα. να του δώσετε δύναμη για μια ώρα, αλλά δεν τολμάς να αφήσει ξινή.

All of her energy sweeps out of her body and rushes to Danny. In a matter of time Danny awakes hyper as ever but all the happiness turn into confusion when he see's himself stuck to a chair. Checking out of his surroundings he notice almost all the sisters there...What's worst was his best friend Tucker looked different! Like, He's possessed by dark magic.

"Tuck! L-Let me go!" Daniel calls out "He has nothing to do with this!"

Amative grabs his cheeks, pulling his head towards her face. It was at that moment Danny knew...He fucked up.

"Your face remainds me so much of my old human lover." Amative places a quick peck on his forehead, "I guess you can replace him."

Daniel's cheeks blushes light pink. That feeling of having someone warm lips pressed against your skin, feels great. The feelings slowly faded when he felt his forehead begin to sting. Without even speaking the greek language to cast a spell she said all her words with a simple peck of the head. The clever spell she placed on him was called "Brain Love" A powerful technique Amative learnt from her eldest sister, Amorous. Danny's forehead made a small knot where Amative kissed him at. Soon enough he begins acting differently, more like wanting Amative to himself. His eyes were boiling red, And his hair was messy. Amative was flattered by his attempts to get out of the chair, Even if shes the cause of his love aggression. Once she release him from being stuck to the chair, Daniel pounced on her like a wild animal eating it's prey. Danny was kissing every spot he could find on her body. To her amusement she pointed at each spots to him where he really needed to kiss at. Not paying attentiom to the people that were watching him, Danny rips her shirt tearing it apart showing her juicy breast. He squeezes her tits roughly, making his own hands sink down futher to her chest. Amative moans lightly as her partner was getting her breast hard. She gotta admit the boy was yanking her nipples upwards, biting his teeth down on her skin only made her more turn on...Without her noticing her actions she slips her right hand underneath her skirt. Being the most active demon out of her sisters, she had no panties on, showing her prefect shaved pussy out in the public view. Amative digged her two fingers right inside, rotating her clit up and down. Danny removed his hands away from her chest, placing them on her cheeks pulling her into a kiss. It was so intense that their tongue was fighting each other for dominance, As this went on Daniel lend a hand by helping Amative satisfy her private parts. Over to the other side Avarice was in pure disgust wanting to get out of the chair, Avid main focus was the time she had left, And Aphrodisia? Well she was knock out due to losing so much energy. Avid yelled for her sister till she got her attention.

"Amative! We don't have time for this...This whatever you call it! I want to see the world again! Not live in hell with Avidity." Avid screams at the top of her lungs, giving her sisters chills.

"Fine..."

Amative claps her hands twice reverting things back to normal before she tool control over Danny's mind. Being that she reversed time, Daniel's body is fully drained while Aphadoisa regain her strength again.

"Okay I need you three to do something for me." Avid says to them, "You girls will search everywhere to find my next target. When one of you finds her summon me."

The three demon sisters nod their heads at the same time and made their exit in different directions. The only people that remains are Tucker, Avid, And of course Danny. As Time continues going on, Avid can only hope her sisters won't fail her in this time of need.

"Come on, We have work to do." Avid place her hand on both Tucker and Danny, disappearing in smoke.

Amity Park, Time: 6:28 PM~

Avarice appears in black mist, this time alone. She scans the area and found many ghost lurking everywhere to find Danny. Even if she was a demon she wouldn't take the time of day to prepare herself to fight all these ghost. Thinking smart, She shape-shifts to a ghost that she seems more comfortable to be in, And that was Ember. She flys towards a group of ghost, searching "supposedly" for Phantom. Giving the fact she transformed into Ember didn't go unnoticed by the entire crowd of ghosts, As one particular ghost immediately rushes to his Queen punk diva.

"Ember! How I've waited for you!" Skulker told her in relief. "I called you about ten times! Where have you been?"

Avarice waited a brief second to gather Ember's memories again. Due to her being a ghost, It's very difficult for Avarice to get information from a dead person. But after some digging, she quickly answers this robot toaster.

"I told you Skulker! We're over, capeesh?" Avarice used Ember's body language to play it off,

"B-B-But, I thought we went over this-!"

"Enough!" Her eyes turned red, "Tell me where i can find Desirée... **NOW.**

"Okay, Okay! She's somewhere around-!"

Skulker couldn't finish his last few words, for he been struck with a blast to the back making him fly far away from Avarice, to a local store crashing the entire building. Avarice used her second known spell to track down who fired that powerful blast. When she finds the three to her shock, it was the Fenton Family.

"Good one Jack, You got one!" Maddie quickly hugs her husband, "Now is the time, to take care of all of them!"

Maddie rushes to the crowd of ghost blasting each and every one of them out of her way. Her family Jack and Jazz were surprised by excellent performance.

"That's my girl!" Jack says, following Maddie's lead. Jazz took her own way and followed the mysterious ghost with a black hat, known as Walker. She wanted more information and just his appearance alone made her think he was far more important than any ghost her parents were fighting. Avarice burst out laughing at Skulker's pain. It seems like Ember would be amused whenever he was in pain, So that trait alone surfaced back to Avarice. Things went downhill fast when a ghost bumps into Avarice making them both get trapped inside the Fenton Grappler by Maddie.

"Got one!" Maddie said thrilled not only catching one ghost but two! She pulls Avarice and the other ghost up from the sky to where she was. Avarice had a great advantage to escape since she wasn't a ghost, but a demon. While being pulled more and more closer to Maddie in a long distance Avarice made her escape, watching the other ghost be dragged far away from her. By the time Maddie receives her net back it appeared only one ghost was inside and not two.

"I could have sworn i gotten two ghost, instead of one..."

Maddie asks herself. Jack shrugs his shoulders, and helped his wife send the ghost they caught back to the ghost zone. Avarice took this opportunity and flees, not leaving any trace of her along the way.

"Bunch of fools..." Avarice laughs evilly as she continues to fly to another area in the search of Desirée.

Amity Park Mall, Time: 6:39 PM~

The Mall was in great chaos. Civilians running in terror from ghosts who tried to possess them. It was Aphrodisa turn to find this wish genie on her own. But how? there were millions of ghost scattered around the mall, how would she know where to track Avid's target down? Aphrodisia heard alot of ghosts screaming, she turns her head and seen a orange haired teen, sending every ghost she saw inside another Fenton gadget called "The Fenton Thermos" A common gadget Danny use. Aphrodisia couldn't bare not staring down at the human girl. It was something about her that caught her eye, Maybe this is a simple phase for her and it will most likely go away. But no...This feeling feels different, more like she's in...

"Love."

Aphrodisia wipes away her drool, and watches her crush beat off bad guys on her own. The hot-headed demon didn't care about finding her sister target anymore. She only cared about this one particular person who can take care of herself, not needed anyone's help or guidance. Her love will have to wait for a young boy kept hitting her with his slingshot, distracting her from seeing her human crush.

"Ugh! Beat it Kid, I'm doing something!" Aphrodisia hiss at the ghost boy angrily

"Aw, Butt face got rejected!" Youngblood uses his slingshot again, "Catch me if you can Ugly!"

Youngblood flys away from Aphrodisia laughing out loud. Oh the ghost kid did it now, She summons her staff and went straight after Youngblood, fumming with rage and despair. Youngblood childish ways cost the entire mall to feel Aphrodisia's wrath. She used her most powerful spell just to get back at the ghost brat who made her lose her concentration on watching her lover.

Freeze Freeze! Θέλω αυτό το μέρος να πέσει στα γόνατά του. Μειώστε τη θέση αυτή θέλω να αισθάνονται αργά, Αφήστε αυτούς τους μπάσταρχους να μου δώσουν μια επίδειξη!

The spell slows down time, making everything freeze even the Mall's water fountain. Giving that this is her second most powerful spell, she went back to the area she saw Jazz in and uses this chance to unfreeze the orange female only. Jazz still remain on her guard even if everyone was frozen in thick ice. She soon discovers that she wasn't alone when she seen a human female walking her way unarmed.

"Oh...It's just a civilian." Jazz relieved that it was just a human and not a ghost.

"Yeah...Can you protect me? I'm scared to walk alone." Aphrodisia playing the innocent game, like she didn't caused none of this.

"Sure, Just stay behind me at all times!"

Jazz gave her a friendly smile and proceeds to walk the mall armed and ready. Aphrodisia blushes a hue pink, Her cute smile showing her dimples was surely enough to win over Aphrodisia's heart. She went along and stayed super close to Jazz, almost smelling her perfume she had on. The two explore the frozen mall together, now having a demon on Jazz's side there won't be any danger or ghost trying to stop them for the time being. At least, for three hours that is.

Nasty Burger, Time: 6:53 PM~

Like any other places, The Nasty burger had it's fair share of ghosts too. Amative took this place due to seeing football players hiding underneath a table in fear. Taking their souls is one thing, But having sex with all of them made Amative more "happy" to explore each and every part of their body. Amative was going to introduce herself to them, But with all the food flying around her she was unable to fully see them. Amative walks ahead not caring who was doing this, her only interest was them sexy jocks and a lifeless female they had with them. This not "caring" personality quickly changed when meat comes flying towards Amative, hitting her in the back of head messing up her completely well made hair bun.

"Ewww...I got dog shit in my hair!"

Amative wiping off every meat in her hair. Her hair is the only thing that keeps her from staying beautiful, Now that it's ruin she set her anger out on the ghost family...

"Box Ghost has finally returned to this pathetic town...Beware!"

Box Ghost using his telekinesis to hold nine boxes in the air, watching the people around him try to break out from the restaurant in horror.

"Make sure they get their vegetables, honey." The Lunch Lady Ghost handing her husband a lunch tray to give to the scared people one at a time.

"Yes dear..."

He takes the tray out of her hands gently and flys to one female who was having a hard time pulling meat out of her hair.

"Here you human! Try my wife's homecooked food or be banish forever!"

"So your the cause of this?" Amative yanks a piece of her hair out of rage. "How **DARE YOU!** "

"I Am the Box Ghost, Who Are You?"

Amative's eyes begin to turn red, unleashing her true potential. Freaking out by this, Box Ghost backed away from this "human". Sadly he should've left amd never looked back because now he have a demon on his hands.

 **"First i can't have sex with my loveable Master because of Avid's stupid time limit, Then i find delicious humans along the way only to be hit by...freaking MEAT!?"**

Amative went closer to Box Ghost filling in the gap that was between them. The girl had strength, tossing tables with ease, throwing people out the way. Her main goal was to destroy the person who damaged her beautiful silky hair, She didn't care less about helping her sister out in her quest, Amative wanted revenge.

Amity Park, Time: 7:10 PM~

As time continues to tick, Avid was running out of options. She couldn't find Desirée anywhere, it felt like she never came from the portal to begin with. Avid took plan B into action and went back inside Danny regaining access to his body. The spell she placed on Tucker was already broken so, she left his body a while back. Now in the search for Desirée, things weren't looking too good in being in the body of the person every ghost wanted to see. Avid had to play it smart so she used her powers mix with Danny's to create a rare power source, allowing no ghost to see her, only the ghost she wants to see. Taking only nine minutes of her time she finally spots Desirée causing destruction in Amity Park. Avid heads to Amity Park easily not a single ghost seen her, But Desirée did once Avid gave her a flirtatious greet.

"Hey, i been looking for you." Avid says, coming down from the sky slowly "Did you miss me?"

Desiree paused her destruction and responded back to him annoyed. "You barking up the wrong tree boy. May i grant you a wish to be annihilated!?"

Avid uses her skills to win over Desirée. If that fails well, Spell wouldn't hurt getting things moving.

"My Wish? No, no that isn't my wish at all." Avid cups her chin, "A simple wish is all i ask for."

Desiree slaps his hand away from her chin in disgust. She found "Danny" flirting to be highly offensive for him to pull on her. The only thing she waits is his wish, And once she makes it, she will enjoy watching him have consequences along the way.

"What do you wish for, Ghost Child?"

Avid went closer to her personal space and spoke. "I wish you were human, Becoming my own personal harem girl."

Avid seen in Desirée's eyes that this wish was probably the only wish she didn't want to grant. But giving that she is a genie, she must obey the rules. Desiree hands lit up in pink then waving it down below her waistline, summoning a pair of legs replacing her old ghostly blue tail. Her green-skinned was now turning to her original tan color, with turquoise eyes. The only thing that remains the same was her Arabian attire. Avid admired her new appearance, but brushes the thoughts away when time runs down for her. Avid takes Desirée's hand and teleport them both back to Danny's bedroom. She only had twenty minutes to get a orgasm out of Desirèe. She loves her twin sister and all, but being stuck in hell for another six hundred centuries is something she couldn't afford. Avid pushes Desiree onto the bed and hops on top of her as she begins kissing her everywhere. Desiree highly disapprove of Danny's sexual ways, but soon overcame the difference and allowed him to proceed futher. The rules didn't say she couldn't participate in the act of having sex with the master, only fully leaving the body when the demon knows it's time to exit. As this went on Desiree moved away from Daniel's embrace.

"What's wrong?" Avid asked her, "Did i do something?"

"Being that you're my new master i don't know what you would think of my body type..." Desiree said, getting up from the bed, then walking towards the window sad.

Avid gets out the bed and went to Desiree, embracing her from behind. Something about this wish beauty, made Avid more connected to her than any ghost or human Danny had on his list. She see Desiree different from the others like, she's doing this gig only to please the person she loved the most. Her wishes won't go in vain.

"Your body type is perfect, Let us both share each other, with no regret."

Avid nibbles on her shoulder while sliding down her top, revealing her mouth-watering breast. Her tits were D-Cups probably bigger, Avid felt quite jealous giving that she maybe have larger tits than the demon. Avid plays with her from under Desiree armpits, enjoying the feel of them. Her silent moans and light whispers made Avid more powerful than ever! She removes her hands away from her lover's breast and pulled down Danny's underwear then pants. Avid the went on her knees and begin to spread Desiree's ass cheeks wide apart. She immediately turns around blushing from what Daniel was doing to her.

"W-What A-Are you Doing!?" Desiree asks worried about what he would think about her body,

"Nothing, Just viewing something that i own now." Avid digs her face right inside her booty, licking every corner.

Desiree was on the verge of melting down. She never felt this type of amusement from any male unless she wishes it. She leaned her upper body on the wall, lifting her ass more on his face. Avid chows down aggressively, not sparing her anus from breathing at all. Avid took this time and grab Daniel's manhood and begin to stroke it. This charade went on for another five minutes till Avid looked up at the clock Danny had on his wall. Ten minutes left!? Avid gets up and mashes Danny's penis right inside her unexpectedly. She then leaves his body, before he could regain conscience Avid right off the bat made a spell.

Κάνε αυτό το αγόρι να αγαπάει αυτό το θηλυκό, να το κάνει υγρό και να τον κάνει να ιδρώνει Μην με ξεχνάτε τώρα παρακαλώ πάρτε την ψυχή της!

Both Desiree and Danny's mood swings begin to change. It was like they were a married couple having their normal sex routine. Daniel was jabbing his meat right up in her ass without stopping, And Desiree was taking it like a champ. He was thrusting so hard you can see waves appearing on her ass cheeks. They did different types of sex position, Doggie Style, Rear Entry, Sucked his Dick, Leg on Shoulders, And even Raise it Up. All these positions weren't enough to make the wish genie come. Avid watches the clock tick down to six minutes left, Danny had one last position no woman could resist, It was his last attempt or it's back to hell for Avid. Daniel flips her over to her back, and made his way over to her pussy. Desiree knew where this sexy position was heading, So she bit her lower lip watching Danny work his magic tongue. And she was right to watch, He was actually a pro, sucking down onto her tan clitoris while rotating his thumb roughly on her right breast nipple. The intense was over the top fierce competition, and still not allowing Desiree to reach climax. Is it something Danny doing wrong? Or is it she forgot to use her lower body in these types of situations? None of these questions matter at this point, Giving that she was enjoying his company.

"Eeeek! Y-You know what S-Spots to push don't you...?"

Danny nods his head and lift his body back up. What Desiree was looking at now was his juicy thick cock, Daniel opens her pussy wide and spits right on her face, then placing his penis inside. Danny forced his way more futher in her vagina sending more moans coming from both Daniel and Desiree. He bangs his body repeatedly back and forth, thrusting her slick pussy to the core. Only having three minutes remaining, Danny speeds up his performance by going Phantom. His new skins made the genie ghost go numb! Her eyes were rolled back like a complete zombie, Her thick legs were sticking up almost giving out from being in the air so long, Thankfully being the gentleman he is, Danel allowed her to rest her legs on his shoulders. The time ticks down to one minute and forty-five seconds. Avid bites down on her finger nails haunted by the clock turning into a demons, laughing at her anxiety. She panics and went straight to Danny, yelling in his ear to hurry up.

"HURRY UP KID! WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG!?" Avid asked, breathing in and out

"I'm T-Trying Okay!?" Danny spoke back as he shed tears, Her pussy was too powerful for his cock to handle at this rate.

"TRY HARDER!" Avid yells louder in his ear. She looks back at the clock and saw it was now on fire. Meaning, she only had Eleven seconds left.

"DON'T FAIL ME NOW!"

 **10.**

"I-I Don't know what to do, It's not working!" Danny continues to crush her pussy with his manhood.

 **9.**

"COME ON KID, THE HELL YOU DOING!?"

 **8.**

Danny changes sex position and twist Desiree onto her back. He didnt waste time, and plunge his cock in her ass, making sure their rhythm was matching.

 **7.**

"Oh no..." Avid looks around the bedroom, seeing nothing but flames getting more and more higher, almost building up on the three.

 **6.**

Avid spots her sisters inside the flames, then vanish right before her eyes. At this point she can see her future was in hell.

 **5.**

"Why isn't this working!?" Danny lets out a powerful screech as he thumps his body more on Desiree.

 **4.**

Avid summons her book and flips to every page to buy her more time. Sadly the page was burnt, due to her only having a short period of seconds left, Therefore the book was Unavailable and useless to her.

 **3.**

"W-Why is she so stubborn!?" Danny asks a good question,

 **2.**

"Well, At least i can be with Avidity again..." Avid giving up on faith, now eating a bag of chips.

 **1...**

 **"GAH! I WISH** **DESIRÈE WILL JUST CUM ALREADY!!!"** Danny yells at the ceiling.

 **"your wish is my command"**

Daniel removed his cock out when he felt something that was coming from her pussy. He watches white cum comes out her vagina then, splatter onto his face constantly draining Desiree's life force. By the time she was done, her spirit slips away from her body and headed to Avid, While her slippery cum was everywhere on Danny's face. It was so much cum thag it looked like he had six pounds of mayo on his face. He licks off some of Desiree liquid off him. Without telling him goodnight, The ghost boy drifted off to sleep turning back to his normal self. Being grateful that her master actually helped her out in her quest made her have a little heart for the boy who barely saved her from being sent back to hell. Avid looks back at the clock one last time to see there wasn't no fire, and His room was normal again. Avid uses her new energy and poofs Desiree's body to her spell book, and gave Danny a new pair of fresh clothes, and summoing new bed sheets. Once that's out the way, she gladly summon all her sisters at once to give them a good report.

"Sisters...I have now received my soul!" Avid held up her wiggly soul in the air,

"Well done Avid." Amorous bows first, then the rest of her sisters, "And he's wearing clothes? Hmm...impressive."

"How the heck did you find her?" Avarice questions Avid, "I searched everywhere!"

"Two words, Wish. Fountain." Avid answers her in relief.

"Forget the stupid wishing harlot, Look at what they did to my hair!"

Amative shows her demon sisters her hideous hairdo. The majority of them was laughing, including Amorous for the first time. Amative ignores her ignorant sisters and went back combing out her nappy hair. Amorous didn't worry too much about Aphrodisia smile, But then again she did worry for she never smiles...at all.

"Are you alright? You seem...Happy." Amorous nudge her sister's elbow lightly,

"Couldn't be any better..." Aphrodisia smiles even more, giving them the creeps,

"Right..." Avidity says awkwardly, switching over to a new topic. "Mind reading us your target Amorous? I'm sure yours is worth listening."

Soon after Avidity said that Avid bolted her way right to their box, exhausted. She loved hearing his sisters rant about how they obtained their soul, But today wasn't the day to listen Avid felt like a tired-dog. She needed her beauty sleep with, or without her sisters.

"Screw You Guys, I'm Going Home." Avid lets out a yawn, then heads back inside their box alone.

The girls watched Avid fully made her way back in the box by herself. Only six members were present in Danny's room. Anatomy didn't bother running after her, to make sure she was okay and the others definitely didnt either. Amorous went on and announced the new target.

"The person on the list is..." She looks all the way down from the list, "Here she is!"

"Ember McLain."

Amorous rolls the list back up and made it poof from thin air. She had two options, either pick Ember McClain or go with Dora, She picked the rocker instead of a princess. If she fails in capturing Ember's soul, She always will have Dora's soul for the taking.

"G-Good luck Amorous...I-If you need any assistance l-let u-us know!" Amatory said

"Nonsense. The only assistance i need for now is reversing back time, Completely erasing today's events."

Avarice claps her hands over and over till she got Aphadoisa's attention. Aphrodisia shakes her head like a dog and came back to reality. She was ready and prepared to take orders from her elder sister, Even if it means not thinking about Danny's sister at the moment.

"Erase today's events...Now."

Aphrodisia bows her head, lifting her staff up in the air, casting a spell with Amorous approval.

Σταματήστε το χρόνο τώρα, έκανα το έγκλημά μου, ώστε αυτό το προσωπικό να λάμψει στους ανθρώπους και τους τόπους που έχω βλάψει. Λυπάμαι για το μελλοντικό έγκλημά μου.

"Good. Come on girls, Avid is waiting on us," Amorous told the rest of her sisters

"Wait! Aren't you going to tell us, What you going to be dealing with?" Avidity asked, still curious.

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm the last demon the details, Are my concern only."

Amorous didn't take any more questions at the time, She was the second to fly back inside the box, following beside her was her sisters. Only one soul remains, Will things get more harder for the oldest demon? Or will things run smoothly? No one knows but Danny and his actions.

End.

Next Time: Ember, You Will Remember


	8. Ember, You Will Remember

Chapter 7: Ember, You Will Remember

Waking up with another scream once again, Danny was in his bed. He looks around his room to find no signs of beautiful females or magical greek words scattered across his walls nor anything. He yanks the cover off him and steps his right foot on the cold icy ground first. Now that both feet landed on the floor he observes his room, Making sure no one but him was in there. After a while he went downstairs since he strangely already had his clothes on. Daniel was greeted by a powerful hug from his sister with his parents in the background who looked so worried about him for some reason.

"Oh Danny, I'm so glad you're okay!" Jazz tightens the hug. "You scared us..."

Danny gently removes her arms around his neck. What on earth is she talking about? He backs away a little to get a better look at his over-emotional family who seems to be in tears.

"What's going on?" He asked anyone. "Am i the only normal person in this kitchen today?"

"He doesn't even remember! My Boy have anti-something caught up in his brain!" Jack panics as he drops to his knees, punching the ground over and over. "I knew i should've gotten that butter toast!"

Maddie sighs, bending her knees down to Jack's level. "It's amnesia hun."

Daniel's eyes became fairly large. "A-A-A-A-Amnesia?" He stutters to the point Jazz thought he was having a seizure.

"Danny are you alright?"

That word echoes through his eardrums down to his spine. This whole time all these evil demons who tried to take the souls of his lovers and enemies were...Not real? His mind was completely amazed by how it can dream so real and make things look realistic. Maybe something happened that he didn't remember, yeah that's it.

"Yeah." He answers Jazz. "Mom, Can you please explain to me what you mean by that? I'm so lost..."

Maddie raised Jack's heavy body off the floor with her. Danny could tell she didn't want to discuss the tragic topic again this time to her son, reliving every detail on what went down. He needed to know, if he didn't who knows if his 'dream' was really reality.

"Sit down Danny, This will take up alot of your time."

Maddie along with Jack and Jazz went towards the kitchen table and sat down. This can't be good if his dad understand what happened to him also. Daniel was the last Fenton to sit down. Every eye glare was placed on him not a single Fenton looked away from him. Maddie was the first to start off the story.

"You were unconscious for at least twenty-six days, We didn't know what happened to you. Jazz found you in your bedroom in near death. We didn't take you to the hospital, I kept you nice and safe in your room till you wake up. Every day i would check your blood pressure and heart with my new creation The Fenton Life storm. It gave us a bad result, telling us you had amnesia and it would be impossible to wake you up. All your friends and your girlfriend sent balloons, It was heart-breaking. As days went on my brain told me i had only one... Option, and that's pulling the cord. I forbid myself for making that drastic decision, And pulled myself together! Nursing you evert single day till i finally see my beautiful baby boy blue eyes again. Thankfully that day is here."

Jazz placed her warm hand onto Danny. She saw a tears come running down from his eye sockets. Was this happiness he was feeling? Or the thought of he could've died the day Jazz found him? None of that matters anymore, He scoots his chair back giving him enough space to get up. Daniel makes his way to Maddie and gave her a warmful hug. Jack hops up from his seat aswell and smashed his weight on Danny and Maddie, squeezing them both with great strength.

"Get over here Jazz!" Jack orders his oldest child to come join.

Jazz giggles at this and went on to the other side of the table to join in on the family hug. Danny felt so relieved that it was just a nightnare he had that's finally over. He broke off the hug first, claiming he had to get ready for school.

"Heh um, I'll be upstairs now." Danny makes his way back upstairs. "Give me six minutes!"

They didn't argue back with him, It was just very odd of Daniel to be so eager to go back considering he had amnesia. Who will he remember? Will they kicked him out for this? Maddie and the others went on with their day, continuing to eat breakfast without the Ghost child. In his bedroom Danny was searching everywhere for something, Like his life needed to find this one item.

"Come on, Come on! Where is it!?" Daniel searching in his closet. "Where is it?"

He checks the last place he haven't searched yet, underneath his bed. Danny goes under his bed and pulled out a black box that had spikes and dust on it. He knew this box was the right one since it had a huge six number that was in red ink. He opens the box without hesitation to find nothing was in it. Daniel was utterly confused, First he finds the box that gave him hell then discovers it was only a regular box? He didn't buy it not one bit, There's something up with this box He wondered. It felt so light but heavy at the same time. Danny needed more answers if he wants to feel safe and easy again-

"Why does this box feel so, Familiar?" He looks under the box seeing words he couldn't understand. "I-Is this greek!?"

Indeed it was. The words were mix in with other words, Clearly unreadable. Who was able to read greek that he knew? It wasn't Jazz, Most certainly wasn't Tucker. Who then? That question sparked up a full name and a memory. He answered his own damn question

"That old lady." His mouth opens wide. "Maybe she'll help me out in this, She did warn me about this."

Instead of going back downstairs, He went intangible and flew outside his wall in the search for the Elder lady's guidance. Elsewhere, taking things far back to the an unknown location, Ember just finish her final concert. McLain was at Far- Frozen the whole time, Rocking her music to the crowd of yetis. The punk star was famous across the world, Not just Amity Park. She had places and shows to be, Not wasting her time like her idiot ex boyfriend who chase after that loser Phantom everyday. The girl had a life, Even if her 'real' life was taken down by flames she still had her inner confidence to show the world she can still rock on, Without being alive.

"Tell me who you love!" Ember throws up a rock on hand sign in front of the crowd.

 **EMBER, EMBER, EMBER, EMBER**

Her hair sparks up the flames growing bigger than before. She feeds off her name, Giving her more power for great destruction. If only the world could chant her name...Then she will be unbeatable.

"Sing again, Sing again!" One yeti encores hoping she would replay her song to them.

Ember smirks as she looks back at her band mates. They didn't say anything, only toss up a rock hand sign ready to perform again. She moves her head back to the crowd throwing up a rock on hand sign as well. Her drummer starts the music off by banging his left drum stick hard on the middle tom while adding beat on his right drum stick to the Hi-Hat ride cymbal. Next her guitarist adds her theme song beat to the mix, Playing now 'Remember Ember'.

 **Yeah! Ohh-ooohhh!**

 **It was, it was September,**

 **Wind blows, the dead leaves fall,**

 **To you, I did surrender,**

 **Two weeks, you didn't call...**

 **Your life goes on without me,**

 **My life, a losing game,**

 **But you should, you should not doubt me,**

 **You will remember my name...**

 **Oh, Ember, you will remember!**

 **Ember, one thing remains!**

 **Oh, Ember, so warm and tender!**

 **You will remember my name!**

 **Your heart, your heart abandoned,**

 **You're wrong, now bear the shame,**

 **Like dead trees in cold December,**

 **Nothing, but ashes remain...**

 **Oh, Ember, you will remember!**

 **Ember, one thing remains!**

 **Ember, so warm and tender!**

 **You will remember my name!**

 **Oh-woo-oh-woo, Ember!**

 **You will remember!**

 **Ember, one thing remains!**

 **Ember, so warm and tender!**

 **You will remember my name!**

 **Yeah! You will remember my name**

The crowd of yetis burst out with screams. It felt like they were humans to Ember. Her hair grew more powerful, Having her hair melt down the ice around her. Gaining enough energy she had no use for this place anynore. Before she could leave their leader, Frostbite gave her a serious warning.

"Be careful, Miss McLain i feel great danger among the Ghost Zone."

"Careful? Of what? Now that i have the power, I can end that Dipstick's life once and for all!" Ember slams her fist inside her other hand.

"That's not the point." Frostbite explains. "Evil entities are surfacing around outside of here, The Savior of the Ghost Zone did not cause this, Only the spirits that's lock up inside of him."

Ember rolled her eyes and ignored his warnings. "Whatever, I have business to take care of."

The Ghost Diva disappears in a hair-flame tornado, going back to the Ghost Zone.

Fortune Teller area, Time: 6:45 PM~

Danny reached his stop and found the tent in the same area he last saw it. He lands his feet back on the ground, speeding his way inside the gloomy scary tent. The Elder lady he was looking for, was surpisely there. She was stirring something in a old black pot that was probably made from the late 40's. He went closer till he accidentally touched a trap book setting a rope to catch him instantly. The old lady sips on her magical soup, As she knew the boy who took her box nine years ago, Now coming back to her in need of help.

"So, You decided to show your pitiful face again i see." The old lady sips again on her soup. "Why Are you here Ghost Child?"

Daniel rips apart the net with his ghost aura. This caused him to flop down on the ground in a flash. Danny heads over to the lady, Showing her the exact same box she warned him about.

"You gotta help me! This box is a curse!" He drops the empty box on a wooden table.

She grabs the box off the table, Her eyes became big jawbreakers. What did this idiot of a boy do!? Her thoughts came into play when he feels anger building up inside her, This can't be good.

"What have you done!?" She angrily questioned him. "You allowed the demons to escape!? How stupid can you get!?"

"Hey, I didn't do anything!" He exclaims.

The old lady throws the empty black box at Danny leaving him with a bloody nose. Why the heck is she so dang angry all of a sudden?

"You nincompoop! Letting out one demon is bad enough, But opening the box for all of them is stupid! Who knows how many souls they gotten out of you. Your stupidity will lead us all floating down in lava straight to hell!"

The lady was so angry she flicks away her magic ingredient recipes and potions off her wooden table. Daniel backs away from her, still having his two hands cover his bloody nose.

"What time is it?"

"Wha?-"

"What time is it!?" She demanded.

Danny checks around to see if he can find a clock. He soon finds one, It was a annoying old school cat clock that moves left to right when the actual clock ticks.

"I-It's 6:50." He replies back almost sweating his life away. "What's wrong?"

The elder lady picks up her belongings one by one then responded coldly. "I see. Today is her day huh? Who would've thought the 5th queen out of the Seven Queens of Purgatory will have a chance to obtain a soul. After her...It's game over."

"Game...Over? What do you mean?" Daniel freaks out by hearing that one word.

"Did i stutter? The human world will turn into another portal to hell, Once the demon sisters give their souls to 'him'."

He rushes towards The elder lady who was taking her time in picking up her items. "Is there a way i can...Stop it!?"

She picks up her last belongings and heads back to making her magical soup. Danny got a better view in looking at The elder lady's appearance. She had purple eyelids long eyelashes tipped with small gold balls and a nose ring. It seems she has- heterochromia, her right eye has an orange iris and the left one has green and orange coloring. She wears a large golden earing on her right ear. Her attire consists of a green dress covered by a purple cape and a blue hood.

"For a extra fee i will give you the information you need." She pours a yellow liquid in her black pot.

The Ghost boy digs in his pockets to see if he had any money left, And he did. It wasn't much, But it something. You can pretty much buy food with twenty dollars.

"Here."

She snatches the twenty bucks and place it inside her hood. That old lady would take anything, Just don't swindle her, She despises the greedy and the inhospitable, and subjects them to spells that only repair when their sins are reversed.

"Very well." The elder lady went to her bookshelf, pulling out a ancient dirty book

She slams the book on the table in front of them, flipping through every page till she saw a page where a demon was drowning what appears to be in sunlight.

"Is this suppose to be a clue?"

The lady nods. "Yes. Amorous is powerful, But her weakness is her downfall. She is quite smart in placing a hallucination time lapse spell for now, Till the actual sun comes down."

"I'm not really following you gramps." Danny sniffs his runny blood snot back to his nose. "Does this means we won?"

"No you idiot! This!" She smash her index finger on the page, pointing directly at the sun. "That demon Amorous, Is stalling. She is waiting till dark to make her move. The only way you can finish her off is pure light. When that clock reaches 8:00 she will be searching for you."

Daniel had so many questions to ask her, But his biggest concern is not with Amorous, His main concern was about the greek language that was found underneath the black box. He went over and picked up the box that was on the floor. Danny place the box gently on the table, The elder lady was confused as to why he still cared about a box that was empty and useless to them.

"Tell me what does this say." He shows her the greek writing under the box.

The older lady squinch her eyes together to see the small words that was placed on the box. She read the words in greek too get a better understanding.

Επιστρέψτε τη πλάκα! Επιστρέψτε την πλάκα, ή υποφέρετε την κατάρα μου! Αυτή τη νύχτα, θα επισκεφτείτε τρεις πληγές! Κάθε χειρότερο από το τελευταίο!

"Um, What?" Danny looked puzzled by what she was saying. "English perhaps?"

"It says. 'Return the slab! Return the slab, or suffer my curse! This night, you will be visited by three plagues! Each worse than the last! Return the slab!"

Hearing those words gave Danny goosebumps. Those ancient greek words haunted Daniel, But what does it mean? What the heck is a slab?

"Explain to me more about this 'Slab' item you're talking about." Danny's curiosity took over him.

Ghost Zone, Time: 7:12 PM~

In the Ghost Zone it was a living nightmare for Ember. Every ghost was acting so...weird. Skulker didn't bother her like he usually does, Johnny 13 wasn't around at all. Spectra was acting like a complete Zombie searching for brains or whatever, And Kitty? Speaking of her Ember was at her Realm knocking on her door, Quite worried about her best friend whereabouts.

"Kitty! Open up! It's me Ember" The Ghost Rocker knocked on her door.

Ember stops upon seeing the door crack open on it's own. Weird. She enters her friend's Realm, basically trespassing. Ember didn't have to search for Kitty at all, she was sitting on couch watching T.V? Odd. She floats to her best friend to see what's been going while she was away.

"Kitty?" Ember sat beside her on the couch. "Can i talk to you?"

"Hm?"

"Can you explain what the hell is going on? Skulker is acting weird, Your idiot boyfriend is not at his Realm or The Ghost Bar, Spectra isn't herself today, The freaking Ghost Zone is Red-!"

Kitty silence her with a kiss on the lips. Their lips became as one, Ember's expression was at a near explosion. The punk diva pushes her best friend off her and quickly raised her body in the air, Now floating.

"The heck Kitty?!" Ember wipes her mouth in disgust. "You know i don't swing that- way, Are you okay?"

Kitty remains sitting on the couch, still locking eyes back at the T.V in a creepy type of way, What's more scary is that the channel she was watching wasn't even a program, It was a black and white static screen. Ember floats in front of her waving her hands up and down in Kitty's face, The Biker girl didn't blink not one bit.

"Kitty? Hello?!" Ember shakes her hand right in her face, having no results in waking her best friend from a endless trance,

The Rock Queen eventually stops. She got annoyed by this very easily and gave up. She let her best friend be weird like the others for today. She flys out of her Realm intangible, heading to the Ghost Bar at her own speed. Ember only been gone for three days and this happened? Ghost Zone isn't the same, Her friends is werid, Hardly anyone is around, No one. That was until she sees her Ex boyfriend coming at her with a cool badboy vibe, Which didn't impress her not the slightest-

"Tsk. Skulker." Ember address him in an unpleasant tone of voice. "Maybe you know why this place is acting so weird."

Skulker's appearance looked so different compared to his original looks. His- electric green eyes, And electric green flaming hair was now both red. His face expression wasn't evil, Instead it was calm and sad? Maybe she should consider not leaving so far when she have her next concert.

"Hm? Weird? Whatever do you mean, Amber?" Skulker using her real name.

Ember's jaw was literally broken. No one but Kitty knew her real name. How did this robot dirtbag knows it? Kitty would've never reveal her secrets to anyone, Especially not to Skulker. She jerks his shirt towards her giving him a deadly stare. The Rockstar didn't like to be toyed with, definitely not with Skulker.

" **Don't ever say that name again!** " She let's go of him, Moving him away from her with a hard shove-

Skulker brush off the invisible dust and politely continue his conversation with Ember. "Very Well. Don't you remember?"

Ember lifts an eyebrow in confusion, "-Remember what exactly?"

"The second plague that took place seven days ago. I thought you would be here. to see it." Skulker told her.

The diva growls at him. Plague? What Plague? Ember asked him a question she's been dying to know every since she got back to Ghost zone.

"What's wrong with Kitty? She's weird, You're weird, Johnny isn't here, Spectra is acting dumb, Everything is so...Stupid!"

Skulker chuckles at this and responds. "One Kitty always been like that, Crazy. Two Johnny 13 is a human who doesn't know about Ghost zone, And lastly Three, Spectra is coping in a tragic loss of her husband, Bertrand."

He can't be serious. Is this some type of nightmare she was living in?! This can't be true, None of this is freaking real! Ember slaps her right cheek, snapping herself back to the real world. This place was too toxic for Ember's taste, She knew this can be the work of...

"Phantom." She grinds her teeth angrily. "Wait till i find that Punk, He's so **Dead** "

Ember lifts her right arm in the air. She left in a whirlwind of flames. Her main goal was simple find Phantom, Kill him. This joke went on long enough and it wasn't amusing for Ember. This whole Ghost Zone was corrupted, Soon Danny will too be corrupted...By Ember's fist.

Amity Park, Time: 7:22 PM~

Daniel had his face burried inside a map The Elder lady gave him, So he can search for this 'Slab' item that's located somewhere around Amity Park. While not looking, He bumps into two people he at least expected. This won't end good.

"Sorry I-"

"Watch where you going Fenturd!" A male boy who alerted Danny to watch his step,

"T-Tucker!?" Danny's eyes bolted out of his eye sockets. He looks to his left to find his other best friend slash long time secret crush, Sam. They were holding hands!? Not the way a friend would do, But in a romantic relationship type of way. Daniel knew this was Amorous spell to stall him till night, This is spell just ain't right to put him in this situation.

"Sorry." He apologize, then proceeds to go straight again. By the time he was far enough for them, he looks back at the 'couple' who were walking peacefully together...Happy. Danny wanted to kick Tucker's butt so bad but this world wasn't real nor their relationship. The real Sam would've vomit if Tucker liked her like that. Enough said, The Ghost boy didn't approve of this world. His family is overemotional, Dash and Kwan is surpisely his two best friends, It gets worst Paulina is his girlfriend. This alternate universe was too much for him.

Daniel exhales. "This might take years to find! I know granny Shirley said it was located around here...But Where!?"

"Well, Well. I finally found the Dipstick."

The Ghost Child looks upwards to see Ember McClain floating up over him. At first Danny didn't have time to fight her as he was on a serious time limit. But his memories of him talking to The Older Lady refresh his true goal.

 ***Mini Flashback***

 **A female name Ember, She's a ghost. Don't waste your time fighting her. If she does come to Amity Park, you must convince her that she's in great trouble.**

"Ember...H-How did you-"

 **Enough! If you fail this task, Ember's only soul she have left will be gone. You two must work together, And find the Slab and return it back to me. I will place the seal** **back on the box. The Slab is the demons weakness! Hurry, Night will be her new power soon.**

 ***End of FlashBack***

"Ember, Stop!"

Danny dodges her attacks. She used her guitar swinging it around to hit Daniel. He jumps a great amount of distance away from her, still in his base form.

"Stop? Don't make me laugh Baby pop!" Ember fires a pink blast from her guitar.

The Ghost boy used his arms to protect himself from her blast. Sadly, Her power attack sent him flying backwards scraping the concrete, Then crashed at the nearest Amity Park welcome sign. The black haired boy looked nearly done for, But that's only because he was still holding off on turning Ghost. Ember flys over to him with anger and hatred in her eyes. What did he do to her?

"All my friends are weird because of you!" Ember says, ready to strum another power cord.

"M-My fault? Look around you, We're the only ones who appears to be normal!" Danny stated a good point.

Ember looks around to see he was right. This place wasn't how she remembered it being like. She didn't want to admit the boy she had hate for was right. That doesn't mean she is willingly to stand her guard down.

"Fix this...Now." Her electric guitar glows pink. One more wrong move on his part, and he'll be gone for sure.

"I would, But you blasted me for no reason! Have you seen this anywhere!?"

Danny shows her a picture of a gold large, flat piece of stone. It appears to be the the slab Skulker was talking about. No matter this still doesn't explain why things are so weird and strange for Ember.

"No? What of it."

"Can you please help me find it!? If we don't, bad things will happen-!"

"You need my help!? Ha! Why don't you get your goth wacky girlfriend or geek boy to help." Ember teases him, causing him to blush heavily.

"She isn't my girlfriend!" Daniel claims.

"Whatever." Ember said not really caring if she is or isn't the Dipstick's girlfriend-

"You are kinda cute though Ember..."

Danny quickly covers his mouth wishing he didn't let that thought escape out of his lips. Ember was now blushing aswell. She took three steps back away from him,

"T-The hell you just say!?" Ember blushed at the unexpected compliment

The Ghost Boy cheeks redden even more. "Forget it! I didn't even mean none of it!!!"

Ember's heart burst into flames. She could feel her heart broken to pieces, The Ghost Diva was stubborn to admit she had a solid crush on Phantom. What he said however, Changed her thoughts about him all together. Her cheeks tint up in a bright red color. Her embarrassment reached maximum overload, McClain don't take things likely when she gets rejected. It reminds her so much about her past.

"Forget it? Let me forget you entirely!"

Ember turns the guitar nob to Attack mode. She slams her guitar pick on her guitar string sending a power fist heading Danny's way. Before he could go Phantom the attack already punch him straight in the jaw. His slim body clash into another building across the street from Ember. Today wasn't his lucky day at all, He didn't land a single punch at Ember ever since she got there. Far away, Daniel used his superhuman strength to move a car that was completely mashed on top of him.

"That's it! I'm going Ghost!" Danny shouted his catchphrase as two sliver rings move away from each other at the opposite direction. He was now Phantom-

The white haired teen glares at the now glitchy sky. The sun's light was disappearing on Daniel. He could almost feel Amorous negative energy- approaching soon. He focus back on Ember who was walking towards him with fire in her eyes. He's in a bad pickle for he had four minutes to deal with Ember's rage and talk some sense to her about the bad situation they were in.

"Ugh, This can't be happening..." Phantom thought, Getting ready for Ember's next attack. "She can't be serious about this,"

Underground Hell, Time: 7:49 PM~

In Hell, Amorous can see the fight between Danny and Ember clearly inside a red crystal ball. She stayed in the shadows, sitting on her thorne only allowing her beautiful tan legs and part of red dress to show. Sitting next to her was her two well behaved hellhounds. They are supernatural demon dogs who have the ability of speed and super strength, if provoked. Their appearance are absolutely scary. This includes mangled black fur, glowing red eyes, Phantom characteristics, and a foul odor. Amorous is the only known sister to have a pet, Well apart from Amatory having a turtle. The eldest demon watches the fight with an amused face expression.

"My time is almost here, Master." Amorous says to herself, sipping down her favorite wine, Blood vessels.

Her time to herself was interrupted by her Father. The true demon himself, walks to his first daughter and greeted her with a evil smile.

"Are you ready my dear?" He asked while looking at the red crystal ball too.

A flush of embarrassment rose to her cheeks from her Father wanting to know everything. "Daddy...You know i have things under control."

He raised his eyebrows and offered her some assistance- "Wouldn't it be more better if i can aid you dear? That way, You'll have a easy time obtaining her soul more quicker."

Amorous clutches her wine glass, eventually breaking it from frustration.

"No! Don't patronize me Father. Avidity made her choice to make another deal with you without force, So let me handle things my way! I won't stand waiting another century to find someone stupid enough to open the box up again, I **won't**."

The impact of her voice made her shadows spread out of control. After a few seconds later she calms down. Her Father felt the need this wasn't his place to shine, He let's Amorous have this once in a life time chance to get her own soul alone.

"Can i at least walk my favorite daughter to her location? It's time for everyone to know what night of lust is all about."

Amorous happily nods. "Of course, Now is the time for judgement to take over."

She gets up from her royalty throne, Leaving with her Father 'Lucifer' and her two homicidal hellhounds. Once she arrives there, Daniel will feel the power of her lust and anyone who stands in her way, Including Ember. She's the last demon to gain her soul, When she does get it there won't be anyone stopping her from having her human life back that's been snatched away from her 27 years ago. Getting this soul means everything to her, She will have a chance to be human again along with her sisters, Will finally be at peace forever.

End.

Next Time: Ember, You Will Remember Part 2

 **A/N: I know that you maybe wondering where's the 'lemon' in this chapter, That's because Amorous the demon couldn't come out during daytime. Part 2 will be night time, where she mainly appears. The lemon will be on the next Chapter.**


End file.
